In The Father's Arms
by Yva J
Summary: 12th Christina story.  She meets Scott Reinhold, a boy with a talent, but his parents have their own agenda for him.  The angels step in the help all of them.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Before I post this story, I don't want to be rude to anyone, as I am certain that each person is reading these stories for their own reasons. I don't need to know what the reasons are, but I have to say something straight up before I start posting this story. I have been constantly getting PMs and reviews asking me why it is certain characters are not in this series, as well as my other stories, and this constant nagging is really starting to get on my nerves.  
_

_**I will not be answering any more questions about whether or not certain characters are or are not going to make an appearance in these stories.** If they do, then they do, if they don't then their roles are not going to be included. Period! I am quickly getting put out with this insessant feelings of obligation to tell individuals why it is I don't write certain characters. I have already attempted to explain so many times why it is I do not have Gloria in these stories. Now I will say it publicly. Although I do have Gloria in one or two of my stories, I don't like the character very much at all and thus, don't write her very often at all. I don't relate to her, her level of naivete annoys the beejeebers out of me. To me, she comes across as an adult in a child's body. Many of my TBAA stories were written around the time that Gloria was born, and I felt that the classic angel chemistry was simply better, so I stuck with it. _

_This was, bluntly put, **my choice**! I will not apologize anymore because I don't like Gloria. If you can accept that with my stories, then great, if you can't then that's fine too. I'm just getting tired of having reviews and PMs from people asking me why I don't write certain characters or scenarios in these particular stories. The reason is, I simply don't want to. Let's let that sleeping dog lie, shall we?_

_I wish to remind you all that when I started posting this series of stories, I wrote these several years ago. Some of the stuff I included, I sort of forgot about since finishing the story. Considering that only a small number of the stories I have written are even posted here, I suppose perhaps you can understand._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy this new installment to the Christina stories._

_Please Note: This story is the twelfth in a sequence of stories, which I have written, which are centered on my character, Christina, her family and friends. The first one is entitled 'The Innocence of a Child', the second 'A Little Girl's Wish', the third 'The Senior Prom', the fourth 'Stealing Second', the fifth 'Another Halloween Night', the sixth 'An Overdue Appointment', the seventh 'Homecoming', the eighth 'Solitary Without Hope', the ninth 'Making the Grade', the tenth 'Till Death Do Us Part', and the eleventh 'Olivia's Battle'._

**In the Father's Arms**

By: Yva J.

**Part 1**

Christina Lowery sat in her office. It was a warm and sunny day and although she had been working rather consistently for the past months, she hoped in the back of her mind that she would be able to get outside and enjoy the sunshine. As she stood up, she began to file some of the paperwork for her patients into notebooks. She always tried to keep the records straight, but as she began to dig through the books, she noticed that there was more than psychological records, but rather that she had saved artwork the children had given to her, and through them, there was something wonderful about seeing the kids get through their therapy and moving on with their young lives.

As she sat and looked out the window, there came a knock at the door, and she called out to whomever it was to enter the office.

"Christina?" A young female voice resonated through the room, and she stood up from her desk and went to greet the teenager who was now standing on the opposite side of the door.

It was 18-year-old Brittany Bowen, one of her former patients, and whose older brother also happened to be a friend of Christina's brother Bryan. Christina remembered having met David a few times, but Brittany she knew pretty well. It was no secret that between David and Bryan, they had managed to save Christina's reputation some years ago when one of the boys in Christina's care had chosen to end his life.

"Hello, Brittany, what brings you by?" Christina asked warmly as the teenager came into the room.

"Dave and I were in town for the afternoon and I thought I'd come by and say 'hi'," she said. "It's been awhile since I last saw you and you know we recently moved upstate."

"I know, I heard your father got a new job and started at Pro-Tech," Christina said. "I also heard that he recently got a big promotion."

"Yeah, but he's so modest about it. You know he could stop a nuclear meltdown and to him, it would be like a stroll in the park," Brittany snickered.

"How are things with you?"

"Well, my new school is pretty cool, I mean; I have a new boyfriend, and this time he's not into drugs and alcohol, but he knows that I was kind of messed up before, but he also knows that now I'm doing well," she pulled a small heart-shaped necklace from underneath her t-shirt and showed it to Christina. "He gave me that for my last birthday, and he gets along with Dave and my folks really well too, so I think things are going relatively well."

"I'm glad to hear it," Christina said smiling. "You deserve to be happy, Brittany."

The girl smiled as she looked at Christina. Although it had been three years since her treatment ended, she really had a soft place in her heart for the woman before her. "How are things with you?" Brittany eventually asked as she smiled warmly, her eyes shining brightly. Within the time that Christina had been her psychologist, they always seemed to have a rather friendly but respectful relationship, but today, since the treatment had ended, Brittany and Christina had become closer, and the girl often wrote Christina letters and popped in to visit whenever she or David had come to visit their small town.

"Pretty good, my husband and Laura are doing much better since the car accident, but Laura's still undergoing Physical Therapy. Anyway, that should end pretty soon, but now, they are both doing fine. Then Olivia, she's like my adopted sister, is about to have a baby," Christina said with a smile. "Professionally, I'm as boring as ever."

"Oh come on, I don't believe that," Brittany said. "You know I read all your stories, and I remember how you changed my life."

"I didn't do all that much," Christina said smiling.

"Yeah, and Moses parting the Red Sea wasn't that much of an accomplishment either," Brittany laughed.

"OK, then thanks," Christina said blushing slightly. "It's nice to be needed."

"You're more than needed," Brittany said softly and as she stood up to go, she turned around, as she was en route to the door. "Christina, you once told me that I can talk to you about anything I wanted to, so can I ask you a really crazy question?"

"Yes, you know you can. What is it?"

"Well, I was just remembering one of the stories you wrote, and how I remember you saying stuff about angels," Brittany returned to the sofa, sat back down, and looked at the woman with confusion evident in her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Brittany?" Christina asked softly. "Off the record, OK, I'm still your friend regardless of what I do for a living, so you know you can talk to me, and I won't judge you."

"I don't know, something confusing happened some years ago and all the sudden I am remembering it again. About a week ago, I found the old notebooks with your stories in them and I guess I started to dwell on them again, about how when I was 14-years-old and you had shown them to me. I mean, you wrote a story about an Angel of Death, and said some stuff that…I don't know, sort of creeped me out, now that I think about it."

"Brittany, it's not always easy for me to explain what I write, or even why I write it, but can you believe that when a person's spirit goes to be with God, and that He would send someone, an angel, to be with that person during this transition?" Once the teenager nodded, she continued. "All that I'm saying is, it shouldn't creep you out, but it should comfort you somehow. To just know or believe that death isn't the end of life, but rather the beginning of a journey. You learn this in church or through your parents, but don't ever believe that you're completely alone, because God's always going to be there, you just don't always consciously realize it."

"Christina, I saw someone, I don't know who it was, but I could have sworn that I did," she whispered. "I know this is weird, but there's a little voice inside of me that says that I can trust you with this, and you won't think I'm around the bend or something."

"You never mentioned this in your treatment, when did this happen?"

"It was before I started therapy, when I tried to end my life," Brittany said. "I didn't want to mention it during the sessions because I was afraid that you would order up a psychiatric evaluation or something. Either that or send those friendly guys in the white lab coats."

"Tell me what happened, you'd be surprised what I have heard and experienced," Christina said softly.

"Well, I was standing in the bathroom at the house about eight years ago, and I held a knife in my hand, and I wanted to slit my wrists." She pulled the sleeves of her jacket up, Christina could see the scars on one of her wrists and self-consciously, she cringed. "I looked in the mirror before I had intended on doing it, and could see the reflection of a man standing behind me. He was dressed in white, and he glowed, the light around him was filled with so much understanding and love, but hehe looked so sad, as though he was going to cry. When I saw his face, I threw the knife against the mirror and it shattered, and I turned abruptly around hoping to see him, but he was gone. He didn't say anything to me, I guess he was angry or disappointed with me."

"Then what happened?" Christina asked gently.

"I prayed, and asked God to send him back, because I was alone, and it hurt so bad," Brittany said softly. "I thought I was cracking up, I was only 11, and I felt so lost. I mean, I had been in and out of depression, but then some time after that, I started therapy here, and you let me read your stories. From the way it seemed, I looked up to you, because I figured that if you wrote those stories, then maybe you would know what it would feel like to have an angel as a friend."

"Do you remember what the angel looked like?" Christina asked.

"I remember that he was tall, with blonde hair and green eyes. I mean; in retrospect, he was really cute," Brittany said blushing slightly. "But, he looked so sad and I really wanted to talk to him, but then was gone so I guessed that he didn't want to talk to me at all. After that, my self-esteem died, and even today I sometimes ponder if I'm really worth it."

"Brittany, believe me you are worth so much, and it sometimes happens that we misinterpret others, and maybe in your experience, this happened as well. You believe wholeheartedly that this really happened, right?" When the girl nodded she continued to speak. "You know, from my experiences, I can almost guarantee that he was probably not angry with you. Try to keep in mind thought that even in my stories, you realize that an angel can be saddened too," Christina said softly.

"Perhaps, but I know that if I said anything to anyone about this, they would think I was ready for the loony ward for sure," Brittany said softly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Christina asked as she went over and pulled a piece of paper from her desk and walked around it and handed it to the girl. "Just take a look at this sketch and tell me if the man here resembles the man you saw."

Brittany looked down at the drawing she now held, and when she did, she could feel the tears in her eyes. "That's him, but Christina, how is this possible?"

"His name is Andrew," Christina came over and sat down next to the girl, her voice barely above a whisper as she continued to speak. "He is an angel, Brittany, and he's also my friend. I met him the first time when I was seven-years-old. It was Halloween, and I had run away from my classmates. In the park not far from here, he talked to me, and then we went trick or treating together and he told me who he was."

"Y-you're friends with an angel? But, how is that possible?" Brittany asked.

"With God, all things are possible, Brittany, and I'm going to trust that will keep this confidential. Everything I wrote in those stories is the truth and over the years, Andrew has visited my family and me off and on. He has done so ever since I was a small girl."

"B-but, how can you work as a psychologist when you have this happen?" Brittany asked. "I mean; I could always tell that you're pretty open to spiritual stuff and..."

"Perhaps, but in this work, I have to separate them, I have to move on with my life. Brittany, I have to be able to work with young people and let them know that God exists, and that he sends angels to people when they need them, but to say I am friends with an angel, well, maybe you are too, you just don't realize it yet," Christina smiled. "A friendship goes beyond who someone is, but is a blessing in every way, and Andrew is definitely a blessing. But, I don't think he was angry with you, I think he was unhappy because suicide hits him really hard and though he is surrounded with the love of God, I have seen him cry and it breaks my heart every time."

"I wish I could see him again," she sniffed. "Would you tell him this when you see him again? I don't know what I would say to him, but even if I did, I don't know what I would say to him, he must be so disappointed in me."

"The words would come when you need them," Christina smiled gently.

"Maybe," Brittany smiled weakly. "It feels better to talk about this, even though I'm OK with it."

"I think you're doing fine, you have a life, Brittany, and I would almost be certain that Andrew would be proud of you," Christina smiled as Brittany stood up. "You take care of yourself, OK?"

Brittany smiled and nodded, "thanks, you've been a real friend."

"Thanks," Christina said. "Here, when you write, send your letters here, I would rather get them at home."

The teenager nodded as Christina handed her a slip of paper with her home address written on it, and after a few moments, she glanced down at her watch. "Oh man. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta meet Dave at the ice cream shop in five minutes, and I figure that maybe I can sucker a dish of chocolate mocha ice cream out of him. Anyway, I said that I wouldn't stay too long here, but I wanted to see you."

"I'm glad you came by," Christina said. "Tell David that he should go by and see Bryan while you are here, I'm sure he, Rachel and Adam would love to see you."

Brittany nodded as she approached the door and opened it before leaving, but as she left, she had to dodge past Peter Harris who was coming inside. "Oh, excuse me, Brittany," he said with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, Dr. Harris, I wasn't watching where I was going," she said as she left the office, leaving Christina and her boss alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Brittany came down the stairs and walked towards the town center to meet her brother. As she exited the building, she found herself running headlong into a man who was coming in the opposite direction. As she looked up and saw him, she smiled weakly when he offered her a warm smile and stopped walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?" The man looked down at her, his green eyes filled with kindness, but it was obvious to him that the girl now standing before him was a bit confused.

"I wasn't watching where I was going," she offered and after a few moments, she looked up at the man. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe," he said all the while smiling.

"Brittany!" a voice interrupted and before she could say anything else to the man, she glanced towards one of the shops not far from the building where she was coming out and she spotted her brother and Bryan Thomas standing near the gazebo and waiting for her. She glanced back up at the man trying to connect her mind as to where she had seen him, but eventually, she watched him enter the building and she came crashing back down to Earth and slowly made her way over to where the two men were standing.

"Hey Dave, Hi Bryan," she said as soon as she had reached her older brother and his friend. "Sorry that took me so long, I hadn't seen Christina in a long time."

"It's cool, but I think we'd better get to the bus depot, or we're not going to get home until three AM tomorrow," David said softly.

"Hey listen, if you guys need a place to stay, we can always put you on a bus tomorrow morning, that way you won't get home so late. What do you say?" Bryan offered. "I mean, then we can at least visit for awhile and I can treat you two to a hot fudge sundae."

"That sounds great," David said, "but I guess we'd better call our folks then and see if they are OK with that plan. I mean, I'm not keen on getting on a bus this late in the day anyway, so it would be kind of cool."

"Yeah, that sounds great," Brittany said softly as she watched the entrance where the man had disappeared inside the office building. "If we're going to stay with you, Bryan, would it be OK if go somewhere, I need some time alone to think," she said softly.

"Sure thing kiddo, you know the way back to our house, right, take the number two bus to Westview Circle," Bryan said. "Here's a couple of tokens, that should get you there."

"Thanks," she smiled weakly, accepted the tokens, and walked towards the park.

"Man what's up with her?" David asked. "I haven't seen her this way since her therapy ended."

"Well, call me crazy, but that guy she saw when she was coming this way, I know him, and something tells me that she does too," Bryan said.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"Do you believe in angels, Dave?" Bryan asked.

"We met through an angel, remember? Monica, she's about yay high and has that gorgeous red hair," David said, his palms starting to sweat. "If she wasn't an angel, I think I'd be in love."

"You are too much," Bryan said sarcastically. "Besides that, what would Candy say if you started panting about Monica in front of her? I think she'd be a tad bit worried, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't explain my sister being creeped out," Dave said.

"Perhaps not, but I must tell you, Monica isn't the only angel that seems to migrate in the direction of my family," Bryan said. "It seems like God's messengers tend to be rather fond of this sleepy little town, because that guy she ran into was also an angel, and he's also one of my sister's best friends."

"You're kidding, your expert sister in the art of nuts and screwballs is friends with an angel?" David smiled impishly. "From the look on your face, I would be willing to bet that you guys get your share of teasing done with this one."

"I must admit, that he's gotten a better sense of humor since meeting Jeremy, but aside from that, Andrew's a really nice guy," Bryan smiled. "Come on, let's go call your folks, and then we can do the hot fudge sundae."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Christina and Peter Harris were still seated inside the office and the woman could not get over the fact that her boss was not only looking worried about something, but also that he was about to jump out of his skin. Christina finally looked up at him from the notes that were stacked on her desk. "Dr. Harris, is there a reason you decided to pay me a visit this afternoon, or is looking frantic something you wish to patent?" 

"Yes, I guess I am a bit worried about something. Christina, I don't want to impose on you, but there's a young family who have been worried about their son, Scott, for about three or four weeks now. They want our office to take the case, but I'm just not sure if I can take it right now. I'm still working off and on with Laura, and I've got about 20 other kids, but I see urgency of this case, and I'm wondering if I should take it or find someone else who could." He looked at her hopefully and Christina knew what her boss was indirectly driving at.

"If you want me to take it, all you have to do is ask," Christina said calmly.

"I know, but I also know that you have already an unbelievable caseload and I'm not sure if it would be appropriate for me to ask you to take even more, especially when you have a little girl who is still in physical therapy."

"Dr. Harris, please don't worry about me, I've gotten my insomnia well under control, and besides that, I had three cases reach their closure this week, so I've got a lighter caseload than I did before. Besides, there's a reason behind why you're asking me to take this case, so maybe internally you think I can make a difference. So, tell me about the case, and we'll go from there," she said.

"Scott Reinhardt is seven-years-old, he's been having problems since his father's brother had gotten really sick about two months ago, but it's progressively gotten worse since he died two weeks ago. His parents kept him out of school for about a week, but when he went back, he couldn't sit still, his teachers have been unable to really get through to him, and now he's talking about seeing angels. I thought since you had written stories for children about angels, that maybe you can find out what it is he's harboring. His parents seem to be under the impression that he's crazy," Peter finished.

"I don't think he's crazy," Christina said softly, shaking her head solemnly. "Maybe imaginative, or maybe he's hiding his true feelings, but no, he's not crazy."

Peter nodded and looked at her. "His parents seem to both be immersed in academia, so it stands to reason that they try to find some sort of logical answer for their boy's troubles, so I thought maybe instead of a guy with a PhD in this, that Scott could use someone who doesn't look for the logical answer to everything. You're a good psychologist, Christina, you always seem to remember the emotional aspects of things."

"Thank you," Christina said softly. "I guess I learned a long time ago that one cannot always get the truth from a textbook, sometimes one has to look deeper."

"True, but if you're going to take the case, maybe you should have the file and take a look at it," she smiled as he got up and was about to leave the office. "It's gonna take awhile for me to get it out of the clutter on my desk, but I'll be back in a few minutes, and Christina, thanks a bunch. When this case gets resolved, I will insist that you take a vacation. I think you will have earned one." Once he left, Christina smiled weakly as she returned her attention to her files and the next time she briefly glanced up was to see that the door opened and assuming it was Peter again, she began to speak, her voice filtering across the room, her gaze returning to the pile of papers before her.

"Just throw the file on the table," she mumbled under her breath as she continued to read through the files.

"Christina, I don't have any files with me, so perhaps you should just look up," a different voice emerged and she abruptly looked up.

"Andrew, what are you doing here?" She asked, "it's been almost a half a year since I saw you last."

"Olivia's baby is due in a few days, I was actually sent back to work with Scott Reinhardt, the boy whose case I heard that you're about to take," Andrew said softly.

"You were the angel he saw?" Christina asked.

"Mm-hum. His uncle had AIDS, and he was not doing all that well near the end, but Scott adored him and was with him the entire time before he died. During the final hours, the small boy was able to see me when I took his uncle home, and he tried to speak with me, but he was too afraid. His parents don't believe in God or angels, so this little boy had a lot of questions that did not get answered, so I was sent back to answer them," Andrew explained. "I didn't know that people would believe that the boy was crazy, but then again I also didn't know that Brittany was so hurt by my stance when she tried to kill herself seven years ago."

"You were there then when she made the attempt in the bathroom at her house?" Christina asked weakly.

"Yes, I was, and I know that she was really depressed," Andrew said softly. "From what I was able to understand about her, she thought I was a hallucination," Andrew said softly. "I had no idea that she was so hurt by my attitude when she had made that attempt. But, then again, the reason I'm here now is because of Scott, not Brittany."

"But, Andrew, she's confused. I talked to her and she feels like she's not worth the love of God's angels. I mean; maybe you should talk to her," Christina objected. "I told her that you are my friend, and I know maybe I shouldn't have, but she was confused by what had happened, and it really surprised me that she had kept this a secret for so long. I think she needs to understand why things happened the way they did, and you should explain them to her."

"I know and believe me, I would like to talk to her, but I really have to concentrate on Scott," Andrew said.

Christina sighed deeply and nodded as Peter knocked on the door and when it opened, Andrew turned and smiled as Christina's boss came into the office. "I found the stuff," he said and smiled at Andrew making it apparent that the angel was now in human form. "Scott's first visit will be tomorrow morning, so you will have some time to go over this before you meet him."

"OK," Christina said and accepted the file, this she put into her briefcase and reached for her jacket. "Dr. Harris?"

"Yeah, and please after all these years of working together, I wish you would call me Peter," he said somewhat exasperated.

"What brought that on?" Christina asked. "You used to always be so formal."

"Probably Dana is at fault for it. You know that ever since I got married, I have turned into some kind of reincarnated hippie of sorts. Dana has successfully moved my CDs to the back of the shelf and all that remains are groups like 'The Beatles', 'Peter, Paul and Mary', and 'The Monkees' on our shelf. I can't believe how much she's changed me," he smiled weakly as he left the office.

Christina looked at Andrew, "his wife teaches biology at the high school and is known around town to be the oldest flower child in the world. I guess she's about 40ish, but she's really interesting and has a great style with young people. She can relate with them on just about any level. It's really great to see. Anyway, I've only met her a few times, but I like her a lot and their little boy, Aaron, is as cute as a button."

"So we'll meet Scott tomorrow, hmm?" Andrew asked.

"It looks that way," Christina said knowingly. "So can you do this for me?"

Andrew looked at her and the expression on his face was similar to the look he had given her as a seven-year-old after she had asked him to take her trick or treating. In spite of his discomfort, she began to giggle.

"Andrew, please do this for me," she looked at him earnestly. "I don't ask you to do very many things for me, but this is important, Brittany is a friend of mine, and in order for her to understand her past, she has to accept every aspect of it. Please!"

The angel nodded, "OK, I'll go talk to her."

"Thank you," she said softly. "Do you know where she is?"

"I think I'll manage to find her, but you owe me one," he smiled impishly at her.

"One what?" She asked.

"Well, since I came in here, I never even got a hug from you, and I was wondering if you were getting too old for hugging old friends," he said and smiled weakly at her.

Christina went and gave him a hug all the while her face was flushed red from having forgotten to greet her friend in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews, please keep at it. I'm terribly review addicted._

* * *

**Part 3**

The small bridge overlooking the lake was Brittany's favorite place to go, she had always gone there when she was a little girl. She watched as children ran through the trees and to the adjoining park. She watched as the ducks swam below in the small stream that would drain into the town lake. She sat down on the ground and continued to watch through the bars that were the barrier between her and the water below.

It was getting cooler outside, but she did not seem to mind the cool breeze as it blew. It really was nice outside, and contrary to her evident confusion, she really felt good. It was a sense of belonging there in that spot, able to look out around her and see the people walking, and the sunshine beating down on her.

"It's nice to be back home, isn't it?" As she turned around, her eyes locked with the man she had seen at the building where Christina worked. She knew him, it was the angel who she had seen reflected in the mirror, but she wondered all the while what she would say to him. He was as handsome as she remembered, but her insecurity remained and she shrugged her shoulders unconsciously.

"How'd you know?" She finally asked, but before he could answer, she continued speaking, her voice soft. "I guess after living in this town one would get to know just about everyone who comes from here."

"Perhaps, but I don't live here, I'm just visiting some friends," he said and smiled.

"Then how is it that you know that I also came back here to visit?" She asked.

"Brittany, I just know," he said simply and when he said her name, she looked up at him.

"It's you, I mean you're here, it wasn't a mistake," she whispered as he sat down next to her on the bridge. As they sat there with their legs dangled over the edge, she found herself smiling slightly.

"Yes," he said softly. "It was no mistake."

"I'm surprised to see you here, though," she said softly. "I mean; I'm not even intending on jumping into the lake or anything." As soon as she had spoken, she suddenly realized that her attempt at a joke had come out crass and she looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, that just slipped out. It wasn't my intention, please forgive me."

"There exists no reason for you to ask my forgiveness," he said softly, "but perhaps I should be asking you for yours."

"Why?"

"I left you, and it was never my intention to make you feel unworthy," he said softly.

"Did Christina tell you what I told her this afternoon?" She asked weakly.

"In part, but I get my answers elsewhere," he smiled gently at her.

"God?" She asked.

"Yes," he said and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Brittany, I'm sorry that I didn't realize how hard things have been for you, I also didn't realize that my silence had hurt you and made you feel unworthy. It makes me very sad to realize that I hurt you. It was never _ever_ my intent."

"I guess I sort of gotten over it," she said softly. "I went to therapy, and got out three years ago. I guess now I'm doing OK."

"You've really gotten over those feelings you had before?" he asked.

"Yeah, but only because I managed to learn a healthy way to deal with it. It took some time for me to do it, but that's another story, I guess," she said softly and finally looked at him. "Your name is Andrew, right?"

He nodded and smiled gently at her. "Yes."

"It's funny, I never even knew your name, but your face I could never forget. I thought I was going crazy, and then I read Christina's stories, and remembered something that I had always perceived as a dream," she said but could feel the moistness under her eyes. "You're really friends with Christina, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am."

She smiled weakly but looked down. The scars from her attempts were still there and as she looked at her hands, she felt the shame envelope her and she found herself looking away. "I guess Christina made you come talk to me, otherwise you wouldn't have done so, right?"

Andrew looked at her, the surprise evident in his compassionate green eyes, but when he noticed that she was not looking at him, he reached over and put his arm around her shoulder causing her to look at him. Rather than elaborate his reluctance of coming and speaking with her, he offered her a gentle smile. "Brittany, I was never angry with you."

"I'm pretty much over that. I mean; it was seven years ago, and I was only 11," she said softly. "I only went by to visit Christina today. I just didn't know that I would be mentioning what had happened back when, but something reminded me of it, and I found myself unable to stop myself from even speaking about it. I guess I just assumed that I would be able to forget it, but something told me that I could tell her, that she would understand."

"She's a good person, Brittany, and a very trusting friend," Andrew said softly.

"It wasn't crazy, I mean, what happened to me. You were really there, weren't you?" She asked, her sweaty hands running down over her clothing, but he noticed that she was unable to meet his gaze.

"Yes, I was with you that night," he said softly.

"You didn't say anything to me, and after you disappeared, I thought you hated me," she said softly. "I grew up thinking that you were mad at me for doing something stupid, that I wasn't worth the love or understanding of even an angel..." her voice trailed.

For the first time since he had approached her on the bridge, Andrew realized to what extent she was hurting. The guilt washed over him as he looked at her and could somehow see the hurt little girl behind the strong exterior she normally seemed to show. This particular strength was simply an act.

"I never hated you, Brittany, and I realize that I had made a mistake," he said gently. "I thought you had concluded that I was something like a figment of your imagination. Perhaps I should have said something to you about it. If you believe only one thing I say, please believe me when I tell you that you're worthy of all the love and understanding that exists. God loves you, Brittany, He was there with you that night when you wanted to end your life, that was why He sent me."

"You're a guardian angel?" She asked weakly.

"No, sweetheart, I'm an Angel of Death," Andrew said softly. "I would have escorted you to Heaven if you had succeeded in your attempt."

Brittany's eyes brimmed with tears as his words sank in, and rather than draw away from where he was sitting on the bridge, she did something that completely surprised Andrew. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. As she backed away from him, she spoke, her words filled with sadness but they were also etched with hope. "Thank you. If I hadn't have seen your reflection in that mirror, I would probably have done it."

"You would have?" He asked.

"I would have, I had no hope left, but I saw you standing there, and you were looking at me, as though you could see the pain I carried in my heart. But, after I broke the mirror and turned around…" her voice trailed and she was left only looking at him. "Why didn't you speak to me? Why did you ignore me? I felt so alone as it was, and I just wanted to know that God cared for me, that I was important," She shook her head all the while trying desperately to understand what had happened to her, but the connection was simply not coming.

Andrew sighed deeply and he rested his hand gently on her shoulder. "Brittany, I should have spoken to you, and it was wrong of me not to have done so. When I see someone trying to end their life, it is so hard for me, and perhaps as I watched you, I felt so much lost hope, so much sadness, that I was unable to speak. I was there with you, and I hoped so much that you wouldn't try this, but all the while, I knew that it was your choice, your free will."

The girl sighed deeply as she stood up, thus breaking the contact he had initiated with her. As she began to dust herself off, she spoke to him, her voice contorted, but filled with pain. "You may have prevented me from ending my life, but at the same time, you hurt me, and although I may be able to forgive, I don't think I will be able to forget and pretend that it never happened. I think that when I asked you if you wanted to talk to me, you answered more with not saying anything to me than you did with your words. I know you didn't want to talk to me, that maybe Christina asked you to do so simply because she's a good person, but the hurt of this won't go away, and I only wish that God will take this pain away."

"He will Brittany," Andrew said softly, and he glanced up and could see that her eyes were filled with indescribable hurt and after some moments she had walked away from him, leaving him seated on the bridge. "Father," he began to pray softly once the girl was gone. "I know that I'm here for Scott, but please let me help Brittany too. I never realized how much I had hurt her until now, and I hope that I can earn her trust again."

* * *

Christina stepped outside the building where she worked and walked towards her car, which was parked in the underground garage. As she approached her car, she was humming happily and pulled the key to the car out of her pocket. Andrew was back, and she was so happy about the possibility of seeing him again. Once she got in the car, she adjusted the volume to the radio and started the car. Soft swells of music filled the car and she tapped her hands against the steering wheel as she pulled out of her parking spot and drove out of the garage.

As the sun filtered in the car, she smiled weakly as she drove. All around her, she could see people walking through the town, the weather had gotten warmer during the past days and so she was really happy about that.

She had started to ponder this case with Scott Reinhardt, and in the back of her mind, she questioned whether or not she was truly the right psychologist for this case. She wondered if her belief in angels, and knowledge of their existence would not make her objective about the boy's case. Would she be able to actually help the boy, but at the same time, also keep her connections to the topic out of the conversations.

"Father," she finally spoke to the stillness, as she lowered the volume to the radio. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing here, please give me a sign if I am meant to take this case. Whatever you tell me, I'll do, but I really need to know if this is the right choice." As she spoke, a white dove flew over her car, and she smiled weakly. "Thanks for the prompt answer, and please help Andrew reach Brittany. I know she's not his assignment, but still, I can't help but think that something is really getting to her about this. I'm putting this all in your hands, Father, I love you."

As she continued to drive in the direction of her and Jeremy's house, she continued to ponder not only Scott and Brittany, but also somehow having this strange feeling that these two individuals were somehow connected.

Moments later, she pulled into her driveway and cut the motor. Outside on the grass in front of the house, sat her daughter, Laura and she was playing with a large blow-up ball, as was throwing it in the air and catching it. Christina smiled when she saw her. It was no question, Laura was doing better, her dark brown hair had grown out, and she only walked with a slight limp.

All the things about Laura made her all the more appealing to her parents, and Jeremy was always so proud of her. As the girl played, Christina called her name and she looked up. Standing slowly, she managed to walk slowly over to her mother. "Hi Mommy."

"Hey honey," Jeremy called out from the front door. In his hand he had a glass of lemonade and a mischievous smirk on his face. "Tough day at the shrink shack?"

"Oh very funny," Christina said softly all the while knowing that this was a running gag in their family. "I think you're just rubbing it in that you are on vacation this week and I'm not. You know that I will get a couple of days off when Olivia has her baby."

"Yeah," Jeremy said softly, his voice not hiding his disappointment. "I just thought that this year we'd get to Europe."

"We will, I promise," Christina dropped her briefcase on the ground and wound her arms around her husband's neck. "I didn't tell you that Peter is going to send me on vacation when I finish up this new case. So, I was thinking that when it's done, maybe we can go on vacation, and something tells me it will be very soon, because God figured I could use a little back-up."

Jeremy looked at her. "Back-up?"

"I'll give you a hint," Christina said softly. "It starts with an 'a' and when it is said, our daughter goes into orbit."

Laura looked at her mother. "You saw him today?"

Jeremy shook his head still not getting the secret joke between mother and daughter.

Christina nodded. "Yes."

"Andrew," Laura squealed, "he came back to see us."

"Well, not exactly, but I would be willing to bet that he will come see you," Christina said softly. "Right now, I think we should get inside and get something to eat."

"No argument here," Jeremy said with a smile and rubbed his stomach. "I could eat a house."

"Well, hopefully not this one," Christina said slyly as she retrieved her briefcase. "It's nearly paid for."

Jeremy chortled and the family went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to Samwiseatheart for the wonderful reviews. It's your encouragement that keeps this writer going. I would probably have stopped posting this series if not for you, so kudoes to you._

* * *

**Part 4**

Seven-year-old Scott Reinhardt looked outside through his bedroom window. His schoolbooks lay scattered across his desk, but he continued to stare outside, his thoughts a jumble.

"Scott, it's time for dinner," he could hear his mother calling from downstairs, but instead of standing up and going downstairs, he sighed deeply and continued to sit there unaware that three angels were standing in his bedroom watching him.

"His name is Scott Reinhardt," Andrew said softly. "Tess, what am I supposed to do? This little boy saw me when I took his uncle home."

"I know Angel Boy, and that's why the Father sent Monica and me to help you. I am to work at Scott's school, and Monica will work with Christina at her office when he comes for counseling," Tess said softly.

"And what about me?" Andrew said softly.

"You've been reassigned," Tess said softly. "There's a young woman who is in need of your guidance."

"Not Brittany Bowen," Andrew moaned sadly. "My one major mistake as an Angel of Death, and it comes back again and again to haunt me."

"Brittany and Scott have a great deal in common, as does Olivia Thomas," Tess said.

"Olivia Thomas?" Monica asked. "All these names are confusing, Tess."

"Olivia is Christina's adopted sister. She legally had her name changed from Caracas to Thomas two months ago," Tess said. "She decided that she wanted the baby to have the name of the family that saved her rather than the name of the family who abandoned her."

Andrew smiled, "I was told that I was to be there when the child was born."

"Oh no," Monica's face paled.

"No, not in that capacity, but I was informed that Olivia has no one to be by her side when the child is born, and she prayed that I would be sent here to act on behalf of Brendan," Andrew said his face filled with the utmost joy. "I asked him when I saw him, and he said that he would wish for that as well. It's very nice and is an honor for me."

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Monica asked.

"I don't know yet," he said. "We'll find out pretty soon though."

* * *

"So Andrew got reassigned?" Christina was asking Monica when the Irish angel showed up the following morning at her office.

"I think he is disappointed about this," Monica said. "Maybe this assignment won't work the way it's supposed to with me here."

"Don't underestimate it, Monica, I think God knows what He's doing. Besides, if Scott comes in here and was to see Andrew again, we'd never get anywhere with this. I've been thinking about this assignmentuh, I mean case, since last night, and I think it's really good that you're here instead of Andrew, even though I always thought it'd be fun to actually work with him," Christina smiled weakly. "But, this case will not be an easy one either, I mean; the parents don't believe in God or angels."

"I know," Monica smiled as Christina went out into the hallway and retrieved a cup of coffee. When she returned, she handed the cup to the angel and sat back down on the sofa, her hands now running through her light brown hair. "Thank you," Monica said as she took a sip of the coffee and sighed with contentment.

"I guess we should get busy, Peter said that Scott was supposed to come in right after school lets out at one," Christina said softly. "We've got only a few hours to go over these notes."

Monica looked at Christina and nodded. "You OK with this case?"

"I don't know, I mean, it's hard for me to prove anything to Scott's parents, and I heard that they're really the strong scientific types. I really don't understand how Peter could think that I'm the right psychologist for this case," she said as she ran her hands through her hair once again and sighed.

"Do I detect a bit of self-doubt here?" Monica asked with a smile.

"Probably," Christina said softly. "I mean, I'm about the last person who would be able to do a job that would meet the approval of scientists."

"Then just do a job that meets with God's approval," Monica said softly. "Put it in His hands, and let Him take care of the scientific types."

Christina laughed, "OK, Monica, I'll do my best."

* * *

At the same time, Andrew pulled Tess' red convertible up in front of Bryan and Rachel's house. He knew that Brittany was staying there and as he swallowed the golf-ball sized lump that formed in his throat, as he got out of the car. Once he closed the door, he looked down at his hands, they were sweating profusely, and he realized that he was not exceedingly thrilled with the way this assignment was turning out.

"Father, please help me handle this well," he muttered under his breath as he rang the doorbell.

Rachel answered and she smiled warmly when she saw whom it was who was standing on the front step. "Andrew, what a wonderful surprise, come in."

"Thank you, Rachel, how are you?" He asked as they came through the foyer and into the living room.

"Wonderful, A.J. just started the first grade, and his daddy is at the school with him today. It's 'take your dad to school day' or something. They've been looking forward to this for weeks now. I have to take Brittany and David to the bus station this afternoon. I don't know if you've met them, but they stayed the night with us."

"Sounds like your family is as busy as usual," Andrew said before Rachel led him into the dining room.

"Yeah, you could say that," she said smiling weakly as soon as they came into the room and Brittany was sitting at the table, a sketchbook in front of her and she was nibbling on a piece of toast. "I'm back, Brittany," Rachel said as the girl looked up. When she saw Andrew standing in the room, the color faded from her face and she immediately looked down at the notebook. "Where's David?"

Brittany mumbled something with her head down, and Rachel sighed deeply as she tapped the girl's shoulder. When she finally looked up, Rachel spoke, "could you please look at me when you answer? I don't want to come across sounding rude, but Brittany, I'm deaf, and I can't understand anything unless I can read your lips."

"Sorry," the girl looked up, but her voice emerged filled with uncertainty as she made brief eye contact with Andrew.

_She knows you, doesn't she? _Rachel signed to him once the girl looked back down at her notebook and tried to shut them out.

He nodded and tried to explain with his hands what he was having difficulty in his heart to understand.

"Andrew, why don't we go and get something for you to eat out of the kitchen?" Rachel suggested with a look that clearly said 'you're going to explain to me exactly what is going on right now'.

The angel nodded and the two of them went into the kitchen. Once the door closed, Rachel looked at him. "OK, buster, out with it, what's going on?"

"She's my assignment, Rachel," Andrew said softly.

"You mean," she made the sign for death by holding out her flat hands and turning them over in front of her. Once she made the sign, she looked at him earnestly. "Is she dying, Andrew?"

"I don't think so, but she remembers seeing me, and my reaction to her was a horrible mistake," he said softly. "It was probably one of the worst mistakes I have ever made since taking this job. Rachel, I hurt her, and this pain stayed with her for seven years."

"And you were sent here to set things right with her?" Rachel said.

"Yes," he said softly. "But, I don't know how to, I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"This may sound like a stupid question, but did you pray about it?" Rachel asked sympathetically.

"Yes," he smiled weakly at her, "but the Father said that I would know in time."

"Sometimes He can be a bit vague, huh?" Rachel rested her hand compassionately on Andrew's shoulder. "Maybe you should just try and talk to Brittany." She suggested. "If you need some space, I can make myself scarce."

"You don't have to," he said softly.

"I know that there's something bothering her. She was in a good mood yesterday when I saw her, but then after she came back last night, she was acting somewhat aloof and uptight." She looked at Andrew. "She's not been herself, not since…"

"…I went to talk to her at the lake yesterday," he finished for her.

"That's not what I was implying and you know it," she said somewhat annoyed. "It may be hard for you to do, but you've got to talk to her and tell her what you told me."

"I tried, Rachel, and she got up and walked away," Andrew said softly.

"Well, wouldn't you? I mean; you're basically carrying yourself around her as though you don't want to have anything to do with her. I may not be on the same spiritual realm as you, but I can definitely sense it, Andrew, and I know what I saw happening in there. She's avoiding making eye contact with you, and it's because she feels as though she's beneath you somehow. I mean; if someone behaved in this way around me, I'd be a bit intimidated around them too," Rachel said softly.

"Rachel, I…" his voice trailed.

"Look, I'm not putting you down, I mean, I'm a mere mortal, you're an angel," she grinned sheepishly, and this action alone gave him the assurances that she was not angry with him, but after a few moments of silence passed between them, she looked at him. "Andrew, I'm sorry if I appear out of line here, but you're not God, you made a mistake, don't make that little girl in there suffer because of it. The longer you avoid her, the more it's going to hurt her. She's got to face the pain so that she can move on with her life. Only then, will she be completely free from the events that took place seven years ago."

"You're right," he said softly.

"I have my moments," she grinned and squeezed his shoulder gently. "You're good at what you do, Andrew, I'm sorry if I hurt you with my words, I guess I'm sometimes too blunt for my own good. I just wanted to help a little."

"You did, Rachel, thank you," he smiled and left the kitchen.

Rachel stood there for a moment and smiled as she crossed her fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again to Samwiseatheart. You are like a guiding light with these stories, and I am really grateful to you for your continued support._

* * *

**Part 5**

While her two charges were getting in touch with their assignments, Tess arrived at the elementary school. She could see the children around her, and when someone called her name she turned around.

Simon Davies came jogging over to her. "Hey what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since Laura's homecoming."

"Hello Simon," Tess said happy that she actually knew someone in this school. She didn't know Christina and Jeremy's nephew very well, but she knew of him through Andrew's words about him and his older brother. "Maybe I should be asking you the same question."

"I started working here as a swim coach. I got my lifesaving certificate about a month ago, and then started working with the kids," He grinned sheepishly. "It's a great job, and keeps me out of trouble. And you?"

"I was supposed to start here today, as a counselor," Tess explained.

"Well, I know the stand-in for our vacationing principal, so I can show you where to go," he said.

As they walked towards the doors leading inside, Simon waved to some of the other teachers as well as a number of the kids. "They seem to think I'm pretty cool, that's important, they need to know that they can find an adult that they can trust."

"That's very important," Tess agreed. "How old are you now?"

"Just had my 20th birthday," he said. "Robert's 22, he's got a girlfriend upstate. I figure they'll be tying the knot next."

Tess smiled. "What about you?"

"Well, that's a bit more difficult to explain," he leaned over and whispered. "I'm not really interested in girls. I know this sounds weird to you, but I've never gotten into the dating thing. Maybe that biological clock's batteries are low. Hard call either way."

"Not really, baby, you'd be surprised what I have seen," Tess said.

"Oh come on, I'm not implying _that_, I'm just more of a career oriented kind of guy, nothing more," Simon said smiling. They went inside once he had held the door open for her.

Tess nodded. "Simon, do you have a little boy in one of your classes named Scott Reinhardt."

"Yeah, he's in my third period class," Simon replied. "He's been kind of bummed out for the last week. I don't know what his story is, but he's really having a rough go of it. One of the other teachers said that he was depressed about his uncle. I mean death in the family is sometimes hard, but I always thought that coming back to school is supposed to mark some kind of closure for him."

"Did anything else happen?"

"Not much, really. This new assistant coach started here, his name's Raphael, and I think he's pretty cool, but I'm a little worried because this kid's really latched onto him. Anyway, maybe I shouldn't be saying so, but it's almost as though Raphael has come in to save the kid from being tormented by his peers."

Tess nodded as she saw the young Mexican angel walking across the school grounds. He smiled and waved to Simon and continued walking towards the gym. "Anyway, there's Scott, he's the one wearing the blue jacket with the hood. As he tried to unzip the jacket, Tess could see a key hanging around the boy's neck.

"He's a latchkey kid," Simon explained when Tess' glance reverted back to him. "I get to hold his key when I teach the kids how to swim during gym class."

"You feel for him, don't you honey?" Tess asked.

"Makes me grateful that my mom was around when I was growing up. I mean if there was such a thing as being too smart, then his overly logical parents would win the award. They came in and actually asked me if Scott could be dismissed from gym class. I mean, Tess, gym is supposed to be fun."

"If you're athletic, but Scott doesn't look all that into sports," Tess said.

"Don't let his physical appearance fool you, that kid's a wolf in sheep's clothing. I mean, he's got a killer backstroke that would put some grown-ups to shame. For a kid that age, he swims like a fish," Simon replied shaking his head sadly. "He's not really encouraged to do things like this at home, and I think it's really something that he should be getting some positive strokes for. I guess it's just that his parents just use logic as the only thing that he can get through. It's sad."

Tess nodded and watched as the little boy walked towards the cafeteria line where breakfast was being served. "Does Scott ever say anything about angels?"

"Yeah, I've heard him mention Andrew, but not by name. I only know its Andrew he's describing because I know what he looks like," Simon replied. "I sometimes want to tell him the truth, but this little voice inside tells me to keep it to myself. I guess because I really do need this job, and I also like working here. No offense, but if I started talking about angels, they would probably can me next, and it wouldn't look good on a resume."

Tess smiled but nodded. "It's probably a good thing you didn't. Anyway, I probably need to get to the counselor's office, but I'll see you later."

"OK," Simon smiled. "Maybe we can have a jam session before you and your friends jet out of here."

"That'd be wonderful," Tess said loving the idea of getting together with Simon and doing some singing.

* * *

Brittany was still seated in Rachel and Bryan's dining room when Andrew came out of the kitchen. He could see her from his vantage point in the doorway, she sat with her head down, and when he finally came into the room, he could feel the tears beginning to stream down his cheeks as he regarded her. 

"Brittany, can we talk?" He asked weakly as he sat down at the table next to where she sat hunched over her notebook. Glancing around he could hear the front door closing indicating that Rachel had left. The two of them were now alone in the house and he could see that this fact made the girl all the more apprehensive.

"We already did, yesterday, if I recall," she said softly, her head was still down and she seemed none too willing to even look up at him.

"Brittany, please," he whispered, his voice filled with sadness, and this, if anything, caused the sensitive young girl to look up.

When she saw his face, she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, but within seconds, all she could do was look away. "What do you want from me?" She finally asked weakly, her voice strained.

"I want to be your friend," he said softly.

"My friend?" She asked and looked down at her hands. "Why do you want that? I mean; why didn't you offer this to me seven years ago?"

"Why I didn't is because I made a terrible mistake, and you suffered as a result of it," Andrew said softly, as the tears continued to stream down his cheeks. He looked at her earnestly. "Please, Brittany, will you forgive me?"

"I already told you, yes, so why don't you just leave me alone?" She said.

"Because I'm your friend, and I know that you don't want to be alone," Andrew said softly. "I will not make the same mistake twice, I cannot."

Brittany grabbed the notebook she had been writing in and although she felt the urge to throw the object against the wall, instead she looked down at the writing on the first page, the tears beginning to stream down her own cheeks as she could no longer read the words of her poem, which was in front of her. After a few seconds of silence, she slid the notebook across the table to him.

Andrew looked down at the poem and then back over at her. "You want me to read this?"

She nodded, her head was constantly down. As she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, she could see that he began to read.

_Lost and lonely, I searched the horizon  
For a friend who was reflected in a mirror  
The sadness looming in the depth of his eyes  
Reminding me of the sorrow I knew  
Showing me that life is worth living  
But not offering an answer as to why._

_I awoke in the morning, looking around me  
But all I saw were the shattered remains of a mirror  
Broken because the sadness I could no longer hold  
Being lost in a storm not really knowing  
If my life is worth what I heard it was  
Or believing because the silence enfolded me._

As he finished reading the poem, the tears were falling freely from his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. "Brittany, I didn't know, I really didn't."

The girl's face was filled with sadness at hearing the angel's words. "I wrote so many poems about you. I thought that it would help make me feel better about what had happened, but it didn't, it simply made me feel even more lost than before. I know I tried to end my life, but I was still worth a kind word, or love. Wasn't I?"

"Yes," he answered weakly.

"It's just that it was that moment when I needed it the most, and I had hoped that you were there to offer it to me," she finally found her strength to look up. "Can't you see that I needed to feel that I was important? I didn't believe it, and that pain was so intense. Did you even know that I was put on Prozac after I started therapy, simply because I thought I wasn't worth the love of anyone, because I couldn't even earn it from you..."

Andrew stood up and went over to her and sat down next to her, his arms wrapping around her. "I think I understand now, a part of you did die that day, but it wasn't your physical passing, it was the loss of a part of your spirit."

She nodded as she felt herself drawn into his embrace. "I just wanted to feel important, I wanted to feel as though I mattered," she whispered as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You are so important and you do matter, Brittany. What happened that night was because of me, I was the one that goofed up, not you. I shouldn't have left you alone," he said softly. "I realize now that I was supposed to have stayed with you even after the mirror was broken and that was my mistake." He brushed his hand gently through her hair and could see the tears that brimmed underneath her eyes. "Don't ever believe that this happened because of you, OK?"

"You didn't want to talk to me, not then and not now," she whispered softly her voice filled with suppressed pain.

"No, I didn't, but do you know something?" He smiled gently at her as he continued stroking her hair. "I'm glad I did, because I finally got to know the beautiful and caring young woman that you are. Not to mention having the chance to read your wonderful poem."

"You think it's wonderful?"

"Mm-hum," he nodded. "You have a very special gift, Brittany, and God gave it to you to help you in the manner which one of His angels failed. I regret that, and for this reason I didn't want to talk to you. It wasn't about you, it was about me, and I realize now that ever since I came back here, I was really afraid to face this terrible mistake I made."

Brittany smiled weakly but remained in his arms. "Andrew, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything you like," he smiled gently at her.

"If you could have, what would you have done differently that night?" She asked.

"I would have remained with you and told you that God loves you, and that He will always love you no matter what happens. His love for you is unconditional, and He wants to be there for you and help you through everything that you face," he smiled at her. "I'm saying this now, not because it was something that I should have said then, but it is something that is as true then as it is today. Brittany, God is so proud of you."

"Me? That can't be true, I've done nothing to earn it," she whispered more to herself than to him.

"His love and pride are unconditional, but you have earned it just by being who you are and you have been courageous in facing the painful parts of your past. I know it would have been easier to hide them away, but you not only faced it, you made it possible for me to face it as well," he smiled gently at her as he began to glow, the light of God's love enfolding both of them as he spoke. "God loves you, Brittany." He smiled broadly as he looked at her somewhat surprised face.

"Andrew, what is that light?" She asked. She was still wrapped in his arms and could feel the warmth of the light enfolding her.

"God is here, Brittany, He's holding us both in His love, and He's proud that we both have talked to each other, that we faced what happened, and regardless of how hard it was, it will now be easier for both of us to heal," Andrew said softly.

"I have to leave today," she whispered. "But, now I wish I could stay."

He took her chin in his hands and made her look into his compassionate green eyes. "Even when you cannot feel this loving light, you can always take God with you. Even after you leave this place, you can carry His love in your heart, and no matter where you go, you will always be in the company of a friend."

"You know, you say I write beautiful poetry, but you somehow possess the ability to speak in verse," she smiled weakly at him. "I think I'm going to call my parents and ask them if I can stay here a little bit longer. Will you be able to stay? I mean; can you?"

He nodded and smiled weakly as the light faded and they were left still seated in the dining room of Bryan and Rachel's house. "Yes, I'm staying, I have to, I'm supposed to be here for a couple of other reasons."

"You are?" She looked down at her lap, but then back up at him.

"Now wait a minute," he held up his hands in resignation. "I didn't mean that there was someone more important out there, but I have a number of friends here, and I would need an Angel of Death myself if I left here without even saying 'hello' to them."

Brittany laughed out loud, but within moments, her expression became earnest and she looked at him. "You know, I feel a lot better now that we talked, thank you for that, Andrew."

"I feel better too," he smiled gently at her, but after a moment of silence, he got another message from the Father and he looked at her. "Brittany, would you like to help me with an assignment?"

"Me, help you?" She looked at him as though he was joking, but when she looked into his eyes, she realized that he was being a hundred percent serious. "There must be a mistake, I don't think I can do all that much to help you," she finally managed to say.

"Don't underestimate yourself, because there is something you can do to help us."

"Us?"

"Well, yes there are four angels here in town, and three of us are friends with Christina. The other is someone no one here has met yet," he said softly.

"What can I do?" She finally asked.

"Well, there's a little boy who I hear is supposed to meet you. How good are you with children?" He asked.

"OK, I have a little brother at home, he's a regular pill, too," Brittany said smiling weakly. "How long will this assignment be? I mean, my parents are probably expecting us home soon and I'll probably need a place to stay while I'm here."

"I don't think it will be longer than a week, and since I heard that you're a junior lifesaver, that you could probably get a bit more experience with it while you're here."

"That would be cool, but where would I live?" She asked. "I mean Bryan and Rachel are nice, but they're more or less Dave's friends."

"Perhaps you can stay with Christina and Jeremy," he said. "Afterwards, I can drive you home," he said.

Brittany nodded as she reached for her purse, and opened it. Once she pulled a cell phone out, she smiled weakly. "It's only for emergencies," she explained as she called her parents. After a few moments of talking with her mother, she gave Andrew the thumbs up sign and the angel smiled.

* * *

_The poem is mine, please don't copy or post elsewhere. Thank you._


	6. Chapter 6

_Enjoy and thanks for the reviews._

* * *

**Part 6**

Christina and Monica were waiting in the office when the clock tolled one. As someone knocked, Monica went and opened the door. Scott was standing on the other side, his father a few steps behind him. The man carried a stern look in his eyes, but he also seemed hard and unrelenting as he kept a strong hand on the shoulder of the small child.

Monica smiled down at the boy, hoping to help release the tension not set by the child, but rather by boy's father. "You must be Scott," she said smiling gently. "My name's Monica."

"We're here to see Mrs. Christina Lowery," the man said and Monica was immediately taken aback with the arrogant look about this man. He gave every indication that he was the type of person who would drink coffee not for the aromatic taste, but rather for the caffeine. He carried himself with a confident demeanor, but his son glanced around the room with a mixture somewhere between profound curiosity and complete fear.

As the boy was slowly pushed into the room, his smiled and relaxed considerably when his eyes met those of the pretty Irish angel. "Dad, I can handle this," he finally said, and although it sounded confident enough, it also sounded forced, as though he had rehearsed this line all day, and was using it merely as a way to impress his father.

Monica looked over at Christina as the boy sat down on the sofa and looked around the room. It was obvious to them that rather than show that special brand of innocence that seemed prevalent in most children, Scott was trying to carry himself as an adult trapped in a child's body.

"OK," he looked at Christina. "Dr. Harris has informed me that you would be taking Scott's case."

"Yes Mr. Reinhardt," Christina said smiling warmly.

"I'm a Doctor, Mrs. Lowery," he said rather stuffily. "I have my doctorate in Biology, so you can call me Dr. Reinhardt."

Christina could feel her blood beginning to boil and she almost said something she might have later regretted. Had Monica not been standing there, she probably would have told him that he probably also got his diploma in snobbery as well as a minor in self-importance. She offered him an overly friendly smile and nodded as he left the room.

As soon as he was gone, she took a few deep breaths and noticed that Scott had stood up and approached the bookshelf on one side of the room.

Christina watched the boy, but briefly glanced over at Monica with a grateful look on her face. She knew that if she had gotten angry at Dr. Reinhardt, than she would have blown not only the case she had been given, but also would have probably ruined Monica's assignment as well.

Sighing sadly, she glanced over and could see that Scott was now looking at the bookshelves. "You've got 'Winnie the Pooh'," the boy said softly as he reached for the book that was near her desk.

"Yes, I do," she smiled as she went over to the young boy and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Scott, why don't we sit down and get acquainted?"

"OK, Mrs. Lowery," the boy offered as he returned the book to the shelf.

Once the three of them were comfortable on the sofa, Christina tossed the file onto her already cluttered desk and smiled at the boy. "First of all, you don't have to call me Mrs. Lowery, you can call me Christina, and I would really like it if we could be friends."

"My dad said that I'm not to be friends with you, you're nothing but a psychologist," Scott said softly.

Christina sighed deeply when he heard the arrogant sounding words emerging from the boy. No doubt these were simply the repeated words the father had dictated to the son before they had come inside the office. She glanced over at Monica in hopes that the angel would say something.

"Well, Scott, whatever is said in this room will stay in this room," Monica suggested, "so you can call Christina by her first name in the sessions, but when you're at home, then you can refer to her as Mrs. Lowery. How does that sound?"

"OK, I suppose," the boy fidgeted a little and he smiled weakly at them. "I don't know why my parents sent me here."

"Well, maybe we can figure this out between the three of us. Now, why don't you tell us how you've been doing?" Christina said softly.

"Are you a counselor too?" The boy asked looking at Monica.

"Why yes, I am," Monica said softly.

"Monica is a very qualified counselor, Scott, she has been doing this kind of work much longer than I have," Christina said gently. "Now, what do you want to talk about?"

"My parents think I'm crazy," Scott said softly. "I'm starting to believe that maybe they're right."

"Why is that?" Christina asked.

"Because I saw something that they didn't, and my dad said it's not scientifically feasible," Scott said weakly.

Monica arched an eyebrow when she heard those words, but instead of saying anything, she allowed Christina to ask the questions.

The hour sped by, with very little progress being made and when the father returned to collect his son, Christina made an appointment for Friday afternoon, and once they left the room, she was able to release a loud and almost suppressed sigh.

She approached the window, looked outside, and could see them on the street below the building, she was finally able to release the pent up emotions she carried about Dr. Reinhardt. "That pompous, arrogant twit," she fumed and it was plain to see that Monica was taken aback with her words.

"Christina, he's not meant to be judged," Monica said gently.

"I know, but that 'Dr. Reinhardt' stuff, I mean, I thought I was going to choke when he said that to me. It infuriates me when people who carry titles like that look on the rest of us with scorn and disdain. It's almost as though we underlings are not fit to breath the same air as them. Oh, I have not been this angry in such a long time and that poor kid. Doesn't read 'Winnie the Pooh' because it doesn't have any educational value. Oh please, give me a break."

Monica smiled sympathetically but rested a gentle hand on Christina's shoulder.

"I know it's wrong for me to get so upset about this, but Monica, the way that poor boy carried himself, I almost thought he was a junior executive, or someone up for the Nobel Prize in Physics. He's a seven-year-old kid for crying out loud."

Monica smiled gently, "I know."

Christina grabbed her jacket from off the chair. "Let's go have some lunch, I need to get out of here for awhile."

Monica nodded, she could see the tension on her friend's face, and she didn't like it one bit. Between today and Friday, she knew that she and the other angels would have to help Christina get her emotions in check, and she hoped that she would be successful.

* * *

Simon got finished with his work at the school and he stretched out as he looked out across the pool where he was working. As he did, he could see that Andrew had come into the area and a young woman was with him.

"Hey, Simon," Andrew called out and the young man crawled down from the bleachers and went over to see his friend.

"Hey Andrew, long time no see. How've you been, man?" Simon asked and smiled at Brittany. "Who's your cute friend?"

Brittany blushed and Andrew smiled. "This is Brittany Bowen."

"Nice to meet you," Simon said, and gave her a winning smile. "I'm Simon Davies, the lifesaving guru around here."

Brittany giggled. "Well, if I'm going to be saved by someone, I'd want him to be as charming as you appear to be. Unfortunately, I'm also a junior lifesaver and chances are, I'd probably not be drowning any time soon."

"So what's up? What brings you guys by?" Simon asked as he reached for a towel and began to wipe it across his face.

"Well, we heard that you needed a student assistant here, so I thought maybe Brittany could work with you for a week or so. She's visiting from upstate, but we thought maybe she could get some hours here while on vacation," Andrew said.

"Not a bad idea," Simon replied. "But, I'd hate to break it to you, the pay's not all that great, in fact it stinks."

"I'm not all that worried about that if you want to know the truth," Brittany said freely. "I just need a few hours to put on my resume, I hope that's feasible."

"Around here, I'd guess it is, the more people we have with experience, the less chances of us needing a visit from an Angel of Death," Simon chortled as he looked at Andrew and winked.

Brittany caught his meaning and looked at Andrew. "He knows?" She whispered unsure if Simon had actually heard her words.

Andrew blushed and nodded. "Simon, I won't be hanging around here in that capacity during uh-business hours."

Simon glanced over to see that Brittany had started to giggle and he looked at Andrew. "I take it Brittany already knows who you are, huh?"

"Yes, she knows," Andrew smiled weakly, but nodded in her direction, "and since there are no secrets about identities here, we need to talk to you about something else."

"Yeah, I kind of guessed. I ran into Tess earlier today and she seemed to be interested in one of the kids I teach. It's the boy named Scott Reinhardt, so I guess that you guys are also here about him."

Andrew nodded. "How much do you know about him?"

"I don't know much, I'm afraid, Raphael, he's the assistant coach here, has been working with this kid more than I have," Simon said. "I was not so keen on a kid getting too attached to a teacher, but then again, I was only hired to teach swimming, and I'll leave the stuff with the psychology to the experts."

"Did you notice anything about him that struck you as odd?" Brittany asked.

"What aside from him reading high school level Physics textbooks during study hall?" Simon asked and when he got a strange look from Brittany and Andrew he nodded his head. "It's true, I've seen him there, and he reads through Physics textbooks as though it is the most natural thing in the world. I mean most of the kids around here are reading stuff like The Chronicles of Narnia and this kid is reading stuff like Einstein's theories of Relativity and Advanced Technical Theory. It blows my mind, but I can see the pressure in the kid's eyes. His parents are really smart, so naturally they think their kid is supposed to be some kind of genius, but he's not, I mean, he's just a little kid, and it seems like he is stuck between the cracks, if you want to know the truth."

"We know, Simon, and that's why there are a lot of people worried about him," Brittany said softly. "But, my question is how am I going to be able to help him? I'm just a girl, I have no special qualities."

"But you're real, and maybe that is what will appeal to the kids here," Simon said softly. "If Scott can see in you a normal person, maybe he'll realize that he doesn't have to be this picture of perfection that his parents want him to be."

"True, but there's also this issue of whether or not what he saw was real," Andrew said softly. "He saw me when I took his uncle home and this is the reason that he's been put in therapy to begin with."

Brittany squeezed the shoulder of the angel and smiled weakly at him. "Now I understand why I'm supposed to meet him." She looked at Andrew with a feigned anger. "Next time you need my help, Todesengelchen, maybe you should tell me the entire story and not leave the important parts out."

"What on earth does that mean?" Simon asked.

"It's German," Brittany said. "I had a year of German in school. Now, I don't know if it is a real word, but in English it means something like 'little Angel of Death'." She glanced over and could see that Andrew's face was now red with embarrassment and she began to giggle again. "OK, it's a weird nickname, but at least I have a way of getting your attention."

"I only failed to mention that part, and then I get pegged with a goofy nickname. It's a good thing Jeremy and Lindsey aren't here, I'd never live that one down," he smiled weakly. "I guess it's OK, just please don't start calling me Andy."

Brittany smiled at him. "I have a rather bizarre sense of humor. Did I remember to tell you that?"

"No, but I seem to learn more about you the longer I'm here," Andrew said.

"OK, so what are we going to do about Scott?" Simon asked.

"I figure that the answer will come when we need it," Andrew replied.

"Yeah, OK, but if Scott knows you, then maybe you should leave it to the three of us mere mortals," Brittany said softly.

"I wouldn't say that," Raphael's voice interrupted and he joined them on the bleachers. "Hey Andrew, how goes it, Amigo?"

"Hey Raphael," Andrew greeted his friend.

"You guys know each other?" Simon asked.

"Yep," Raphael answered. "I was sent here to help Scott, after Andrew took his uncle home."

"You're an angel too?" Brittany asked.

Raphael nodded.

"I don't believe this, I've been working with you for the past two weeks. How come I didn't know?" Simon asked. "I mean, I've known Andrew here since I was 14."

"Maybe he's working undercover," Brittany offered and looked at Raphael. "Is that it, are you like in deep undercover for the Big Guy or something?"

Raphael laughed out loud, but nodded. "I guess you could put it that way. Scott and I have become friends, and we've talked a lot, but it's still not going to be easy. His parents, from what I hear are a couple of tough nuts to crack."

Andrew nodded and looked at the three of them. "I know, and it looks as though I'm going to be the one who will have to indirectly crack those nuts, so it appears as though we've got all the grounds covered."

"What are you going to do, Andrew?" Brittany asked.

"First, I will be visiting another friend of mine, and then I will become a custodian at the Science Institute here in town where Dr. Reinhardt works," he said. "If I get directly involved with Scott's case, then I'll probably make a bigger splash than I did seven years ago." He looked at Brittany and shrugged his shoulders.

"Forget about it," Brittany said smiling weakly at him. "We're friends now, and that's the most important thing. Besides, being next to the pool, you might want to be careful about making a splash, you might find yourself being thrown in."

"If anyone gets that privilege, then it's going to be me," Raphael said with a smirk, causing Andrew to raise his hands slightly, and they all laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Laura Lowery came home from school and let herself into the house at this time, her soft voice singing as she dug the key out of her pocket.

"Laura," a voice called her name and she turned around and could see that Andrew was coming up the walk, her cousin Simon was with him, as well as a young Mexican man, and a teenage girl.

"Andrew, you're here," she squealed as soon as she turned around, and stumbled clumsily into his arms and hugged him.

"Hello sweetheart," he said gently and ruffled her hair.

"Mommy said that you'd be here," she said softly, "but I didn't know if I would get to see you so soon."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to go see my doctor almost everyday after school," she said, her voice sad. "I have to go and see them three times a week to have them pull on my legs and make me do stuff like swimming."

"Physical therapy," Simon said softly to Raphael and Brittany and the two of them nodded. "She's had to go since she and my uncle were in an accident about half a year ago."

"Well, let's go inside, we're going to need your help, Laura," Andrew said.

"My help?" She asked weakly and the angel nodded. She smiled broadly and unlocked the door. Once they were inside, the little girl closed the door behind them and she turned around to see Andrew smiling gently at her.

"I need you to teach me all your favorite songs, Laura," he said softly. "Will you do that?"

"Really?" Laura asked. "I thought you knew everything."

Brittany snickered, "well almost everything," she said to Simon who had a hard time suppressing his laughter.

"Listen, you two jokesters, Andrew has a plan, so we should give him a break and listen to what he has in mind," Raphael said, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously. "OK, Amigo, the floor is yours, now you can tell us what this is about."

Before Andrew could even speak, the door opened and Christina stormed in, Monica was right behind her. "I swear, Monica, if that guy had stayed a minute longer, I'd have thrown him headfirst out the window."

"Bad day at the shrink shack, Christina?" Simon asked rolling his eyes and looking at Monica who simply shook her head.

"Simon, any other day but this one and I would have laughed," Christina said softly sitting down on the sofa, her hands were trembling in frustration.

"Let me guess," Andrew began. "Dr. Reinhardt?"

Monica nodded and Christina looked as though she was about to snap. "I'm so mad at that guy I could positively…"

"Spit?" Simon asked, and he gave his aunt a weird smile.

"Yeah," she said assuredly. "His inner child is obviously dead, and he's got an attitude from…" her voice trailed off when she realized who exactly was in her living room. "Sorry," she mumbled covering her lips with her hand, but Andrew could see the frustrated tears in the eyes of his friend.

"Scott didn't exaggerate about his parents then?" Raphael asked.

Christina looked up, "no, he didn't." After a few moments, she glanced back up at him. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"Raphael, I work with Simon out at the school," Raphael said.

"Nice to meet you, sorry you can't meet me in a better mood. I'm not usually such a grouch," Christina said.

"You can say that again," Brittany quipped.

"I thought you were heading home," Christina said softly.

"I was, but then I uhgot assigned to stay here by the man upstairs," Brittany said smiling broadly.

Christina nodded and ran her hands through her short brown hair. "I just don't know if I'm the right person for this job anymore. Sometimes I think I'm going mad myself. I hear a little kid who is grown into some warped kind of mini-scientist and it makes me positively sick."

"Mommy," Laura sat down next to Christina and wound her arms around her neck.

"Not now, honey," Christina said softly and pushed Laura gently away.

The little girl looked at her mother, her eyes filling with tears, but she backed away from Christina and left the room, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran up the stairs and to her room.

"I'll be right back," Andrew said softly excusing himself and going up the stairs after Laura.

"It's not easy for you, we all know this Christina," Monica said softly as she sat down next to the woman.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, I'm tired again, and now this new case has really pushed me to the limit," Christina said. "I really could use some help."

"Well, that's why God sent us," Raphael said.

"You're an angel too?" Christina looked at him in disbelief. "You look like a teenager yourself."

"Not every angel is as old as Tess," Raphael said with a smirk.

"Just don't let Tess hear you say that, or you may need Andrew in hisuh, professional capacity," Simon said and once those words emerged, Christina found herself laughing and she regarded her nephew with gratitude.

"I guess I should say something to Laura, but this case has been so hard, and for the first time in a long time, I'm actually bringing my work home with me. Oh Father why did Peter put me on this case? I don't know if I can do it," Christina whispered under her breath.

"You may not understand why, but maybe He did it because He believes in you," Raphael said simply. "Just do your best, girl, and let Him take care of the rest."

Christina smiled weakly and nodded. "I guess I should go and see about Laura."

"Don't worry, for now she's catching up with Andrew, and this should give us a bit of time to discuss what needs to be done," Monica said smiling sympathetically at her.

Simon and Brittany sat down and the two angels and three humans began to discuss their options.

* * *

"Laura," Andrew whispered as he tapped on the child's door. "Can I come in?"

Laura walked slowly towards the door, and opened it. Once he came inside, he looked down at her. She had the look of utmost pain on her face, and his heart nearly broke when he saw her face. "She hates me," she finally managed to speak.

"No, she doesn't sweetheart, no one hates you, least of all your mother, she cares very much for you, and she loves you very much," Andrew said softly. "She's just had a rough day, and sometimes when the emotions are running high, people sometimes don't show what they are really feeling."

"Are you mad at me?" Came her weak question.

"Absolutely not," he smiled gently at her. "Let me ask you a question. How do you feel when grown-ups treat you as though you are beneath them?"

"I don't know, I guess I don't like it, but most of my teachers at school don't do that," Laura said. "I think their pity is much worse."

"Pity?" He looked at her.

"Yeah, ever since the wreck, they treat me weird, as though I'm a piece of chinaware. They don't treat me like they did before," Laura's eyes filled with tears. "Andrew, I don't remember everything my real momma did, but I remember feeling alone, and now I feel alone again."

"You're not, sweetheart," he said gently. "You're never alone."

"You mean God is with me?" She asked weakly. "I can talk to Him whenever I want?"

"Yes, you can, and while I'm here you can also talk to me," he said gently. "You know I come back here to see you, too."

"Really?"

"Really," he smiled gently at her. "Now, why don't we sit down?"

"OK," the little girl said as she came over and sat down next to him. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, and then she finally looked over at him. "Andrew?"

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked gently.

"I was just wondering if you remember what I told you about what happened to me when I was in the hospital?" Laura asked, her voice weak.

"Yes, I remember, you told me about your experience," he said softly.

"I never told Mommy or Daddy about it," Laura looked at him. "They would think I'm crazy, wouldn't they?"

"No, I don't think they would," he smiled gently at her as he continued to speak. "You remembered events that no one could possibly have known about unless they had actually been in those places at those times." He rested his hand gently on her head, and stoked her hair. "Tell me, sweetheart, how did you feel when you saw the light?"

"I felt love, like I sometimes do when you hold me, but it was different," Laura began. "It was bright and so beautiful."

"I sense a 'but' coming," he said gently.

She looked down at her lap and nodded numbly. "The kids here make fun of me because I walk funny, and when I'm sad, I try really hard to remember that love." Andrew wrapped her in his arms, as she began to cry, her arms wrapping around him. "I wish I could feel it all the time."

"I know it's hard for you to not be with God right now, but the Father loves you so very much that He wanted you to have a chance to grow up here with a wonderful mommy and daddy," Andrew smiled gently at the little girl. "You experienced the love of God, but felt as though it was taken away from you the moment you realized what it truly was. But, do you know what?"

The little girl shook her head and waited for him to continue.

"That love will be with you always. You may be physically separated from God and Heaven, but the love of the Father will always be there for you, and He will always love you," Andrew said softly.

"But now, I walk funny," Laura said softly and sniffed.

"You were given a wonderful gift when you survived, Laura," Andrew smiled gently at her.

"The other kids make fun of me and call me a cripple," she whispered. "It makes me feel like I'm not worthy of going to Heaven."

"It's sad that they pass judgment on you, and perhaps they do this because they are simply not happy with their own lives, and thus they feel that they must hurt someone else in order to feel better about themselves. Not every little girl has a friend who loves them as much as I care for you, and sometimes they just see their own sadness, and not the pain they inflict on others," Andrew said gently. "You may not walk like everyone else, but that's doesn't change the fact that you're unique, and very special. Not just in the eyes of the Father, but also in mine, in your mommy's and your daddy's," Andrew said gently.

"I love you, Andrew," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he said as he ruffled her hair. The room grew quiet for a moment and though she was resting in his arms, she looked up at him as he began to speak once again. "Will you teach me some of your favorite songs?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, but there are a couple of grown-ups who have forgotten about that small child that is inside of them, and I thought maybe you could help me help them find it." Andrew said gently.

Laura smiled. "OK, my Mommy left a CD in here and she plays it for me a lot, it has my favorite songs on it. 'Winnie the Pooh', 'The Rainbow Connection', and 'It's a Small World'."

Andrew smiled. "I always knew that I could count on you."

The small girl giggled as she pulled a CD off the dresser and handed it to him. "The words are inside, so we can listen to them together."

Andrew went over and turned on the radio that was on the dresser. Once he put the disk inside the machine, the music started and the two of them sat down on the bed and began to sing along with the CD. As one song ended and the next song began, Andrew began to commit the words to the songs to memory.


	8. Chapter 8

_Enjoy and please let me know what you think. Thanks._

* * *

**Part 8**

The following morning Simon was making the last of the preparations when Dr. Reinhardt entered the pool area, his wife was with him, and their son was walking a few steps behind. As Scott turned around, he could see Raphael had also entered the area.

"Hey Scott, how you doing, buddy?" Raphael called out and Scott ran over to him and together they began adjusting the floats that would be used for the class.

"Mr. Davies?" Edward Reinhardt spoke.

"Yes, Sir," Simon offered a warm smile. He turned to see Madeline Reinhardt standing some paces behind her husband. "Good morning, it's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Edward grunted as he looked over at his son and then back at Simon. "Mr. Davies, my wife and I are here to ask you once again to dismiss Scott from having to take physical education class."

"Sir I can't do that, this class is a required class for all students, and if I dismiss him from the class, then I could lose my job," Simon said assuredly. "Have you seen your son swim?"

"No," Madeline's voice was as frigid as her husband's.

"You should, that kid's got talent, and he takes to the water, like mice take to cheese," he smiled. "That kid could swim rings around just about anyone here. Raphael's my assistant coach, and he's told me some rather astounding things about Scott, and his ability. It'd blow your mind."

"This has no educational value," Edward said stuffily.

"Dr. Reinhardt, perhaps not in the area of being 'book smart', but certainly in the area of teamwork, or of self-confidence. I don't know much about science, but I can tell you this, in most work places I have had, I've noticed that people work as a team, no one gets greater glory than anyone else. They're equals, and no one is any better or worse than their neighbor, and that's how my classes are run, even though I noticed from the onset that Scott has talent with it comes to swimming the backstroke."

"I don't need a lesson on morality, Mr. Davies," Edward said and looked at his wife, "Come dear, we're late for our appointment with the counselor. If Mr. Davies won't listen to reason, I'm sure this woman, Tess, will."

As they stormed off, Simon smirked as he watched them leaving the pool area. "Don't hold your breath, you arrogant twit," he muttered under his breath.

As soon as the parents had left, Raphael and Scott joined Simon on the bleachers. "Coach Davies?"

"Hey kid, how you doing?" Simon asked.

"My poppa wants to take me out of your class, don't he?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, he does, but I'm fighting it. You like to swim, don't you Scott?" Simon asked.

"More than Quantum Physics," Scott said softly. "Did you ever see the cartoon, 'Dexter's Laboratory', Coach?"

"I saw it once," Simon replied. "My cousin Laura loves cartoons."

"I'm not Dexter, I'm just a kid," Scott said softly.

"We know, buddy," Raphael said.

Simon took a deep breath. "You know something?" Scott shook his head, but looked at Simon waiting for an answer. "Well, you know your dad said that Tess will see reason in you being taken out of this class?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that, because Tess is a friend of mine, and she knows all about you," Raphael said softly. "Now, don't you worry, you're going to remain in this class and one day, maybe you'll end up at the Olympics with that killer backstroke of yours."

"You mean it?" The boy asked.

"Hey, would I lie to you? You're my buddy," Raphael said smiling at the small boy.

"Scott none of us would lie to you, and if your parents want to have you removed from this class then they'll be in for a fight, not just by us, but by you. What would you say if I told you that I believe God would want you to take this class?"

"My parents don't believe in God," the boy mumbled.

"Do you?" Simon asked.

"I want to," the boy whispered, "but my dad says that He's not scientifically proven."

Simon looked at Raphael and shook his head sadly. The angel looked at the small boy. "That's why we have faith, Scott. You wake up each day, and you have faith that the floor will be under you feet when you get out of bed. OK, this isn't a great example, but think about it, you go through the day with faith. When you dive off the platform over there, you have faith that the water is going to be underneath you and you will begin to swim. You have faith that when you reach the crosswalk, that when you step out onto the street that the cars are going to stop. This is faith, and though you can't see God, you can have faith that He exists and that He loves you."

Scott looked at his friend and then back at his coach. "What do I do if I want to believe and my parents won't let me?"

"If you feel in your heart that God exists, then you parents cannot take that away from you," Simon spoke. "Let me tell you a story. I have an older brother, his name is Robert, and he's almost two years older than me. When I was 14-years-old, he nearly drowned in a surfing accident and during that time, I discovered that God existed in my life. It wasn't a decision, it was a feeling and if you believe, then another person cannot determine for you what your feelings are going to be about it. So, if you feel that God or angels, or whatever exist, then for you, they always will."

"Do you believe in angels?" Scott asked.

"You bet I do," Simon said glancing at Raphael, but then he looked back at the small boy.

"I saw one," Scott said.

"I heard you telling some of the other kids about it," Raphael said.

"Yeah, he was really tall and I saw him when he took my uncle to Heaven," Scott's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know if he saw me or not, but I remember him looking at me, and then I saw my Uncle Ray was bathed in light. I told my mom about it, and she thought I was crazy. Now, they make me see a psychologist, some woman named Christina Lowery."

Simon nodded. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"

"Your psychologist, she's my aunt, and she's really nice. I know that if you talk to her about what you saw, she won't think you're crazy, in fact, you might end up being very surprised by what she might tell you," Simon said gently. "Christina is the person that saved my brother's life, Scott. Through this experience, she met my uncle, and they married four and a half years ago. But, I can guarantee that although your parents may think you're crazy, Christina won't, and Raphael and I don't either."

As Simon was speaking, Brittany Bowen entered the area, and she smiled and waved to them. "Hey guys," she called out and once she reached them, she sat down in the bleachers.

"Oh, Scott, this is Brittany, she's going to help us with Junior Lifesaving," Raphael said smiling.

"Hi," the boy said to the tall teenager.

"Hey kiddo," Brittany said with a smile. "You guys know what I did last night? I started reading The Chronicles of Narnia for like the hundredth time." She sat down and pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail.

"You too?" Simon asked. "I mean I haven't read that since I was a little kid."

"What is that?" Scott asked. "I've never read it."

"You haven't?" Brittany asked. "I thought every kid has read at least the first or second book. Oh they're so great, I read them at least once a year."

"Well, I just happen to have a copy of the entire series with me," Raphael said. "What's say I give you the first book, and you can tell me what you think after you read it?"

"OK," Scott said and Raphael produced the first book in the series from behind his back and handed it to the boy. Brittany and Simon realized that Raphael had produced that book from nothing, and they exchanged knowing glances as the boy ran his hand over the cover.

"I guess you'd better get to first period, Scott," Simon said as the kids for his first period class started to filter into the pool area. The small boy nodded, stood up, and left.

Once he was gone, Brittany looked at Raphael. "You think this is going to work?"

"I'm pretty sure it will," the angel said softly. "Just keep the faith, girl."


	9. Chapter 9

_Enjoy and please review. Thanks to those of you who are taking the time to give this story your thoughts and comments. It is greatly appreciated. I personally love Tess in this chapter. She's totally rockin' in attitude! Gotta love it!_

* * *

**Part 9**

"Dr. Reinhardt, I understand that you're concerned about the well being of your son," Tess was saying at the same time. "But, I cannot allow your son to be dismissed from P.E. class. If I did, then every parent here would want their children pulled from one class or the other and that would only create problems."

"Our son is special," Madeline said.

"Mrs. Reinhardt, every child in this school is special in their own way, and if I make exceptions for one, then I have to make exceptions for all," Tess said. "You must understand that a school is designed not for making robots out of the children, but for giving them the tools for all aspects of their intellectual growth, and physical activity is just as important for that growth as being book smart."

"Maybe we should consider private school, then," Edward said.

"I'm going to tell you right away that every school, public and private requires the children to participate in Physical Education classes, and regardless of what you do, you cannot take your son away from the physical activity that his growing body craves. I have spoken with his coach, and he says the same thing, Scott has a great deal of potential when it comes to swimming. Your son likes it, and this is not only good for him, but the confidence that he gets from it is a kind of nourishment for his soul."

"What are you getting at?" Madeline asked.

"I am getting at the fact that your son needs more than just books to define the person that he is. He is seven-years-old," Tess said assuredly, "and a seven-year-old boy needs as much physical activity as he needs mental activity. He needs to know the feeling standing up in the middle of an empty room and laughing as though he had heard the funniest joke in the world. Not to be inundated with Quantum Physics, but to read 'Winnie the Pooh' and discover the joys of being a child. Fantasy, Dr. and Mrs. Reinhardt, are the foundations of a child free to grow and understand that he or she is special in their own way, not with the moldings of other people."

"This is a bunch of malarkey," Edward said.

"Malarkey?" Tess asked skeptically. "How many children have you seen in this school who are trying to work algebra problems or understand Einstein's Theory of Relativity?"

"None," Madeline said softly.

"That's right, and as long as I am the guidance counselor around here, then that's the way it should be. I will not be pushing high school level theories on these children. If they want to learn it, that's one thing, but if they don't, then they should not be pushed into it."

"I think I've heard about enough out of you," Edward said angrily. "Come Madeline, we're going to make an appointment with the principal."

"Mrs. Wilkins is on vacation and she won't get back until some time next week," Tess said as the couple stormed out of the office. Once they were gone, she ran her hands through her graying hair and sighed deeply. "Father, please give me strength."

* * *

Olivia Thomas was sitting on the terrace at her adopted parents' house when the doorbell rang. She finished drinking the juice that was in front of her and managed slowly to get to her feet in order to go and answer the door. Once she opened it, she smiled when she recognized Andrew standing on the other side.

"Hi," she smiled when she saw him. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Hello, Olivia, do you mind if I come in?" He asked with a smile and gave her a hug.

"Sure, come on in. I've been sitting out on the terrace. The weather has been so nice these last few days that I thought I'd take advantage of the nice weather."

"That sounds nice," he offered and followed her outside. Once they had both sat down, he spoke again, his voice breaking the sounds of the chirping birds and the traffic on the neighboring street. "How are you?"

"I'm tired, and at night I feel like I'm sleeping on a beach ball," she said rubbing her stomach fondly. "But I'm doing good."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said smiling gently at her. "I would have come by sooner had I been able."

"Don't worry about it, I heard about that little boy. Christina told her parents last night when she called, and then they told me. It's a pretty stressful time for everyone, I suppose, but then again, you always seem to show up when things like this happen," she smiled weakly, and her next question emerged filled with uncertainty. "Did you get a chance to see Brendan?"

"Yes, and he's so happy, Olivia," Andrew said.

"I miss him, but I know that you were right, and these last months have been a sort of closure for me. I did meet someone else, but I'm taking it really slowly. His name is Richard, and he and I just talk about stuff but he's not asked me out or anything so maybe he and I are just meant to be friends," Olivia said. "I don't think I'm ready for more than that right now."

"Have you seen Lindsey?" Andrew asked.

"About two weeks ago, she came down from New York," Olivia said. "She's graduating in the spring with her music degree, but she met a producer and he's going to help her get some studio experience. She sounded really excited about it."

"She still dating Andy?" Andrew asked.

"No, they called it quits about four months ago, but they're still good friends," Olivia said. "I think she is looking for something special, like the fireworks or something."

"Perhaps," Andrew smiled. "You look good."

"I feel great, I mean, my baby's almost here," she smiled broadly and rubbed her stomach. "I'm excited, but I wonder if I will be a good mother."

"I think you will," Andrew said confidently.

"Oh, he kicks sometimes, and really hard, too. Uh-oh, he's starting again. Quick, give me your hand and you can feel it."

Andrew reached over to her and she took his hand and rested it against her stomach, and he could feel the motion of the child against her abdomen. "Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" He asked as he felt the kicking continue.

"Nope, I decided before I had the ultrasound done that they ought not tell me. I just hope the baby's healthy, and that's it, besides, I love surprises. If it's a boy I already have a name, though. Brendan Andrew Thomas."

Andrew blushed slightly when he realized that she wanted to give the child his name. "And if it's a girl?" He asked smiling at her.

"I don't know, probably Maria after my grandmother, but a middle name is hard. I was thinking maybe Christina. Maria Christina, it's really very pretty and I think it would make the family happy."

"Did you know that Christina's middle name is Marie?" Andrew asked.

"No, I didn't, but I guess it's a pretty common name," she said.

"It is, and speaking of names, I heard you changed yours."

"I changed it from Caracas to Thomas about two months ago. It had started out to be a hard decision, but then Daniel and Donna sat down with me one evening and told me that if I do it, then it would have to be because I want to, not because of obligations. Anyway, after talking with them about it, I realized that the decision was really quite easy for me to make."

"You're doing better then?" He asked.

She nodded. "Thanks to you. You changed my life, and for the better. If you hadn't have talked to me when you did, then I would have continued to believe that Greg's abuse was for my own good."

"What ever happened to him?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, you're not going to believe this," Olivia's face grew earnest, but she smiled weakly. "After I went to the cops and filed a report, they told me that his current girlfriend was already there because of domestic violence disputes. He was seeing her during the time that he was with me and then I heard that he was keeping both relationships a secret. Then I heard that he had abused her as well, nearly put her into the Intensive Station at New York Central. Anyway, after they told me this, I went to meet her and now we're sort of pen pals. We've been writing each other for about three months now, and she's encouraged me to no end. It's really weird, but true, I found a friend in the strangest of places. Anyway, after everything happened, she and I found the courage to file charges against Greg, and now he's serving time in county jail."

"What about his family?"

"I don't know, I don't much care, I mean, whatever happens now, will be between them and God. Besides, I have more pressing matters to attend to," she said rubbing her stomach. "Speaking of pressing, I can't help but wonder if I'm going to have baby withdraw after I have him or her. You know I prayed that you would come for this, that you would be here with me. I almost can't believe that you're actually here."

"I'm really glad that you actually wanted me here. Not too many people would want an Angel of Death to be present for the birth of their child," he smiled weakly.

Olivia smiled. "I know the baby will be OK. Besides, if he kicks like that, then chances are, I have nothing worry about, because he'll probably be a soccer player or something when he grows up. Then I can retire and sit by a pool, eating guacamole salad and drinking margaritas in Cancun."

Andrew laughed. "You think it will be a boy?"

"Yeah, for some weird reason, I do," she smiled weakly. "Then he'll carry the name of the two kindest people I've ever known in my life."

"That's an honor to me," Andrew said softly.

"As your friendship has honored me," she smiled as he stood up, she slowly managed to get to her feet as well.

"I'll come by tonight," he said gently. "I have to get to another assignment, but when I get done, I'll come by and see how everyone is doing."

"Is somebody going to…?" Her voice trailed off and she looked at him nervously.

"No, this time it's a little bit different, Laura's been helping me with it," he said.

"Laura?" Olivia could see him smiling and she nodded as he walked back inside and she followed.

"You know it's just as sad to see that small child in someone die as it is to see someone die before their time," Andrew said softly.

"I can believe it," Olivia said compassionately. "I hope that everything works out."

"I think it will," he said hugging her once more. "I'll see you later, take care of yourself, OK?"

"I will," she smiled, and once he had left, she smiled as she spoke to the stillness. "Thank you, Father."


	10. Chapter 10

_Enjoy and thanks for the reviews._

* * *

**Part 10**

Edward Reinhardt was seated at a desk at the Science Institute where he taught Biology that afternoon. He was looking through boarding school applications and as he leafed through the papers, he could hear singing. It was soft and did not seem to bother him, but he got up and closed the door once he spotted the custodian at the other end of the corridor.

As he returned to his seat and continued to filter through the applications on his desk. Moments later, someone tapped on his office door and he stood up to go and answer it. As he opened it, he was left looking in the green eyes of the custodian. "Hi, I'm Andrew, I'm new here, and just wanted to come and collect the trash from your office."

Edward sighed impatiently and reached over to retrieve the garbage can and shoved it into his arms without saying a word.

Andrew turned and dumped the garbage into a canister and returned the can to the spot next to the desk. As he did, he glanced around the room and he spoke, his voice filled with the angel's own brand of innocence and kindness. "You have a great many books Dr. Reinhardt."

"I'm surprised you even know what a book looks like," he mumbled under his breath and returned to his desk. "Most of your colleagues are illiterate."

"I am a man of many hidden talents, Sir," Andrew said, smiling as though the personal insult Edward directed at him left very little, if no, impact. "For instance, did you know that…"

"Look, I don't have time for this, I have to get through these applications and I don't have time for an idle chat," Edward said impatiently as he regarded the angel with the utmost contempt. "Specifically not with a lowbrow cleaning man."

"I'm sorry, it was not my intent to keep you from other pressing matters," Andrew offered and backed up towards the door. "Please, excuse me," he said softly as he left the office.

Once he stepped out into the corridor, he began to sing another of the songs Laura had taught him as loudly as he could.

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you._

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do… _

"Hey, would you mind, this is an institution of higher learning, not a Kindergarten classroom?" Edward snapped from the doorway and his eyes were blazing angrily. Once Andrew stopped singing, he regarded the man with profound disbelief.

"There's no one else here, everyone's gone for the day," Andrew said softly and looked at the man with sadness in his eyes. "Maybe you don't like this song, maybe I should be singing something else. How about 'Winnie the Pooh'? My friend Laura loves that song, she taught me the words last night."

"No, I don't want to hear anymore kiddie songs, OK? Just get out of here, I have other matters to attend to and hearing your awful singing isn't one of them," Edward said shrilly as he closed the door firmly to his office.

Andrew sighed deeply and continued down the hallway. "Father, this isn't going well at all," he muttered under his breath.

"I find your singing to be very nice, it's a nice change from all the paper shuffling that usually goes on around here, " a voice interrupted, and he turned around and could see a woman who appeared to be in her late 60's standing near him and she carried a warm smile on her face, her gray eyes twinkling. "Reminds me of my granddaughter's favorite music."

"Thank you," he said.

"My name's Agnes, I teach Chemistry down the hall," she extended a hand to him, which he shook. "I'm sorry about Dr. 'Prim and Proper' down there. You ever hear the saying, 'everyone's got a cross to bear'?"

"I'm familiar with it," Andrew said softly his eyes still on Edward's door.

"Then you know he's ours," she said weakly, but when she saw the angel's sad expression, she went over to him and patted his hand in the same manner a mother would do with a small child who was crying over a stubbed toe. "I think you and I should have a little chat," Agnes said compassionately. "Come with me, you can take care of your job in a little bit. It's OK, I promise you that no one is going to get angry with you for having a cup of tea with an crotchety old woman. Besides, I happen to know that you're new around here, and usually I have to play 'welcome wagon' basically so the new folks will understand why things are as they are around here."

They walked down the hall and into an office. Once Agnes closed the door, she turned around and smiled. "You never told me your name, young man."

"Andrew," he said softly.

"That's a really pretty name," she offered smiling freely as she sat down in a chair and looked at him with kindness in her wise old eyes. "Well, Andrew, I should start at the beginning. I guess that was about 25 years ago. Edward used to be a really nice kid, I was his high school Chemistry teacher back in those days. Yep, I'm as old as I look, but the good Lord gave me many a happy year," Agnes said smiling, and as she did, the angel could see the wrinkles around her eyes bunching up, an indication that this woman smiled a lot.

"Anyway, I don't know if you ever knew this, but Edward was a twin, he had a brother named Ethan. Ethan was an athlete and Edward was a scholar. In other words, they were about as different as night and day, but they always stuck close to one another. Anyway, Ethan had what I sometimes called a 'death wish'. I'm sure you know the type of person, a risk taker, someone who would do stuff that was considered childish, but that was also rather dangerous."

"Let me guess," Andrew began, interrupting her story. "Ethan died doing something childish, and Edward decided that anything that deals with childhood or children was taboo?"

"Exactly," Agnes said nodding. "You're pretty smart, Andrew. You may not be Einstein, but none of us are. I teach Chemistry, but I can't carry a tune in a bucket the way you do. When you sing 'Return to Pooh Corner', Edward doesn't want to return, he wants to hide away from it as though nothing happened. But, you know what? He can't, because that's not how we're made. God gave us a spirit, Andrew, and in that spirit, we're not just scholars, we're also children. But, it doesn't take a genius to determine that the little child that is supposed to exist in Edward Reinhardt has died, sadly it died along with his brother."

"And my singing is a reminder to him of something that is supposed to be suppressed in him," Andrew nodded as though he understood. "What about his wife? Do you know her?"

"Well, for the first question, if you're around someone for almost 20 years, then you will change, and she has," Agnes got tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "I know to be true, because Madeline Reinhardt is my eldest daughter."

Andrew reached across the desk and squeezed the hand of the kindly professor.

"I don't know if anyone can change Edward, or make him see what he is doing to my grandson, but when Madeline's brother, Rick, died, their son, Scott, saw an angel, and after he told me, I believed him, every single word. I may be a scientist, but I truly believe that there are angels among us, and I think that Edward could use some divine intervention right about now."

"And he's getting it, Agnes," Andrew said as he began to glow, the light of God's love filling the office. "I'm an angel, sent from God, and I was sent here to help your family."

"Somehow, I could sense from the start that there was nothing bad about you, Andrew," she said softly as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped it over her nose. "You're really here for us?"

"I'm here for a number of reasons, but one of them is to help Scott, but I'm also here for you and your daughter and son-in-law," he said as he took a deep breath. "I must be honest with you, Agnes, Scott _did_ see an angel. I was the angel he saw. I had been sent to take Rick home to his Heavenly Father and I was his Angel of Death." He paused allowing his words to sink in. When Agnes said or did nothing that would be an indication that she was afraid or surprised by this revelation, he continued to speak. "I think you understand that I'm not always sent because of death or because someone will die, but I have also been sent to help people cope with their lives. In this case, it's about finding that life that God intended His children to embrace, not the life that one expects to hide from. I can tell by looking at you that you know that this behavior is harming the spirit of their little boy."

"You haven't seen Scotty yet, have you?" Agnes asked.

"No not yet, and I ask that you not speak of who I am to Edward or to Scott. I must do this, but in God's own good timing," he said softly. "Will you do me this favor?"

Agnes nodded and smiled despite the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. "You have my word, Andrew," she said grasping his hand and squeezing it. He reached across the desk with his free hand and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

Simon watched as the last of the children left the pool that afternoon and as Brittany came and joined him in the bleachers, he smiled weakly. 

"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"I don't know," Simon replied weakly.

"You're worried about Scott, aren't you?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't himself today, and in fact, he looks as though he himself has got a death wish or something. I've told those kids, no diving in the shallow end, and what does he do?"

"He dives in the shallow end," Brittany rested her hand on his shoulder. "Simon, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Did you consider that maybe in the back of your mind, that you're subconsciously thinking that that's why Andrew was sent here? Do you think that Scott might try something stupid?" Brittany asked weakly.

"I don't know, but do you expect me to foretell the future, too?" He asked somewhat impatiently.

"No, I don't, but I know you're worried," Brittany said softly. "It's obvious just from looking at you. But, Simon, you know whatever Scott decides to do, it will be because he chose to."

"I know, but I keep thinking of my brother," he said softly.

"I keep thinking of myself," Brittany said softly as she rested a comforting hand on Simon's shoulder. "You know I tried to kill myself about seven years ago? I couldn't find a way out, and I wondered all the time if I was doing the right things. I was 11, about to turn 12, and I had no hope left."

"Scott's only seven," Simon whispered. "But for the first time in a long time, I think I understand how Christina felt when Ted Gordon died."

"I remember him. I had met him right after I started therapy, he was really one messed up kid, I think he was even more messed up than I was," Brittany said softly. "I remember walking into the lobby of the office where Christina works for the first time, and how hard it was to sit there and admit the fact that I was in a depression."

"My brother almost died when I was 14, and that was when I met Andrew. I was always so scared of him. I was afraid that something was going to happen every time he showed up. Then Robert told me before he moved upstate that Andrew had talked to him about this stuff, but you know, I never really got a chance to talk to him. I guess in retrospect, I'm like my Uncle Jeremy, I crack jokes and make stupid comments, instead of facing my fears."

"I do that too, and sometimes it helps to hide the pain, but I realized only recently that it doesn't take it away," Brittany said softly. For some moments, they sat in silence and she finally broke it. "Simon, we're a lot alike, don't you think?"

"You know it's funny, yesterday when I talked to Tess, I told her that I wasn't interested in dating, but since then, I met you, and I would like it if when this mess is over if you would go out with me. Would you?" Simon said softly. "If-if you don't want to, I'll understand."

Brittany looked down at the necklace she wore and then back at him. "I'd like that," she whispered and sighed sadly.

"What is it? You got a boyfriend?" Simon asked.

She nodded numbly. "It's not really serious, but I really like you a lot, and…Oh God this is so hard."

"Brittany, it's OK," Simon whispered. "I care about you, but I also realize that you're the bravest person I know because you can look me in the eyes and be honest with your feelings. Look, I'll give you my address and when you go home, just write me now and then, OK. If it's meant to be, then we'll know in time, and you know I've considered myself to be more or less a career oriented kind of guy for awhile now, so it's not really a problem." He smiled gently at her and squeezed her hand.

"I sometimes feel like I'm being split in two," she said softly. "Jerry, that's the guy I've been dating. He helped me get away from the drug crowd and encouraged me with this lifesaving thing, but..."

"He must be a special person if he's helped you so much," Simon said.

"It's hard to explain, but the feelings I have for him are only gratitude, and brotherly love, but not attraction. Does that make any sense?" She asked. "I mean, when Andrew introduced us, I thought the butterflies in my stomach had suddenly turned to bats."

"You too?" He asked smiling weakly.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I wonder what it would feel like to give you a hug."

Simon didn't reply, he simply wrapped her in his arms and held tightly to her.

"Do you think Scott will be OK?" She finally asked him once their embrace loosened.

Simon nodded, "I really hope so, I mean God did send us angels, so I think it will work out. What was it that Christina once said to me? I think she said something like: 'If the Father holds us gently in His arms, and embraces us with His everlasting love, then our lives will be full and complete. Not in the way we perceive, but in the way God does'."


	11. Chapter 11

_Sometimes in the course of things, we can become an angel for another. It somehow is the reason for so many things that happen in our lives. This chapter is inspired by that idea._

_Please read and review._

* * *

**Part 11**

Scott looked out across the field near his house. He had come home from school alone, and once he had let himself into the house, he grabbed a snack and went back outside. He held the book Raphael had given him that morning in his hands and once he found a place to sit, he made himself comfortable on the ground and began to read.

Narnia, a land with talking animals, and make believe creatures. He looked at the pictures in the book and as he did, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and eventually he glanced down at his lap and allowed the tears to fall.

"Scott?" A voice called his name and he looked up and could see Christina walking in his direction. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Nothing," he said and quickly closed the book and hid it in his bag.

"You want to talk about something?" She asked. "Off the record, of course."

"I dunno," he mumbled.

"Scott, there's something troubling you, that much is clear to me, but I can't help you if you don't trust me," Christina sat down on the ground. When the boy did not speak further, she smiled gently and looked around the area where they were sitting. "It's nice out here, today, isn't it?"

"I guess so," his words continued to emerge inaudible.

"Scott, there's something I wanted to tell you. I know that you were told that I'm just a psychologist, and that I may not understand you, but I was once a child very much like you, and I know that you are in a lot of pain," she said gently as she pulled a small notebook from her pocket and opened it. "I wanted to share this with you yesterday, but something told me that I would find you out here today, so I came here, and I hope I can share it with you now."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, it's about what we talked about in session. I know you didn't tell me specifically what you experienced, but what I have to share with you probably relates a lot to what you've experienced. It is actually about angels," she smiled gently and looked at him. "Do you believe in angels, Scott."

"My dad said…"

"No," she interrupted, her voice emerging with a trace of annoyance. Realizing this, she smiled gently at him and shook her head sadly. "Please, just listen to me for a moment. This isn't about what your dad is telling you to say or what is right for you to say or feel; it's about you. You cannot go through life allowing another person to tell you what you feel," Christina's eyes were moist as she stopped speaking and she noticed that the boy was now looking at her in surprise.

"You're crying?"

"It bothers me that someone so young has no ideas that are his. Scott, I know you love your mom and dad, but you're a child, and you have a right to speak openly about how you feel. You mustn't be afraid to answer a question honestly."

"My dad said I'm crazy," the boy whispered.

"I know, but you're not. If you are, then so am I," she said smiling gently. "Whatever we speak of here is like in session, it will stay between us, and I would never ever judge you, OK?"

"OK, what was the question again?" The boy asked timidly.

"Do_you _believe in angels?"

The boy nodded. "Yes," he sniffed and Christina laid a comforting hand on his shoulder as his next words emerged. "I s-saw one."

"I know you did, and I believe you, because I believe in them too. I wrote some stories about them when I was younger. Would you like to hear one?" She asked.

The boy nodded as Christina opened the small notebook and began to read:

-----

_It was a long time ago, when I was just a little girl, I had wanted to go trick or treating for Halloween, and I had gone to meet my classmates. They saw my costume and laughed at me, and I left them, and found myself running as fast as I could through the park. _

_As I made my way, I stumbled and fell, the gravel from the ground penetrating my skin and causing my knees to bleed, but it wasn't so much that my knees hurt, but that my spirit was in so much pain. _

_It was then that a man approached me and he offered his hand to me. When I looked up and could see his eyes, I realized that not only was he tall, attractive, and that he had kind, compassionate eyes, but, like me, he was also very sad. Sad because he didn't like Halloween, he found the holiday to be gross and morbid. _

_He had been seated on a bench nearby when he saw me falling to the ground, my clothing getting dirty from the mud that was caked on it as a result of the autumn rain. _

_I was seven years old and I was unhappy because the other children had made fun of me, and they had hurt my feelings. As I sat on the ground and looked around the area, I could see the stars twinkling overhead, and I made a wish. That wish I never told anyone, but since that night, has come true. _

_It was a wish for a friend, someone who would catch me if I fell, who would hold me when I'm sad, and who had the power show me the sunlight on the darkest and rainiest day. He stood before me, and offered me his hand. I looked up from where I was on the ground, and could see love in his eyes; love for me, a lost child, uncertain, but at the same time, filled with so much hope._

_We sat for awhile, him and I, he told me his name, and that he was an angel and that God exists, and that He loves all of his children. He loves you, and He loves me. He has a heart that so abundantly full of love that if you know Him, you will never be lost or alone, because He would always be there to guide you through, sometimes sending an angel with that message of hope._

_It got later in the evening, and I discovered that through this angel, I found the answer to my greatest wish, and that was to find a friend. A seven-year-old girl, searching and eventually discovering the key to everything lost - is love. God is love, and that love will remain in your life, so long as you never forget that it and He exists._

-----

She lowered the paper and could see that the little boy had started to weep, his body shaking with each ragged breath he took, the tears streaming down his cheeks as he fought with the emotions he harbored.

"Oh, Scott," she whispered as she inched closer to him. "You're hurting so much, aren't you? You need to feel the extent of your sadness, but you also need to know the love and compassion of a friend, of someone who will always be there for you, and never wait for or expect you to change to suit them."

The boy nodded and she gathered him in her arms and held tightly to him. "Just cry, sweetheart," she said gently. "Let the pain out, and allow yourself to feel the emotions that you have as well as accept them."

As his sobbing subsided, she rubbed the tears from his eyes in the same manner Andrew had often done with her. "M-my parents…" his voice trailed.

"I know, but do you know what? God also knows about them, and He wants to help you," Christina said softly. "You have to realize, Scott, no matter what happens, you're not alone, you're never alone." She removed the piece of paper from the notebook and handed it to him all the while smiling gently at him. "You know, my parents didn't believe in angels either. For a long time they didn't even believe in God, but maybe like with my parents, and me you can show your mom and dad that God exists, and that being 'book smart' is only a small part of it. Sometimes, realizing the beauty in the smallest of things is also a gift, and a blessing. My nephew, your swimming coach at school, tells me that you're quite a good swimmer, and you know what?" When the boy shook his head, she smiled gently at him as she continued. "That's a gift that God gave you. Your father's intellect and your mother's practicality are also gifts, but that doesn't mean that they should snub out the beautiful gifts of who you are."

Scott looked at her. "Raphael said that I should talk to you about what I saw."

"I will always listen, Scott, and I won't doubt for an instant the words you tell me," she said. "I will tell you this too, the story I read you just now, it isn't a story, it's the truth, all of it, every word. I have a friend who is an angel, and he's been with me ever since I was your age. I'm not a very bright person, Scott, but that doesn't matter, because God gives us all special gifts and he helps us to discover them. My friend is an Angel of Death and his name is Andrew," Christina said softly. "Would you like to meet him?"

The little boy looked at her, but after a few moments, he hesitantly nodded.

"You mustn't be afraid of him, he would never ever hurt you," she said gently noticing the fear that seemed to grip the small boy.

He nodded again, and she smiled.

"When we have our session tomorrow afternoon, I will see if he can come and sit in with us, I'm sure he would love to meet you," Christina said gently as the boy fell into her arms and began to cry once again. She continued to hold him until it was time for him to go home for dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

_Grab your tissues, friends, things are starting to get dramatic and fast. Enjoy the chapter and please review._

_Thanks to those of you who are reviewing this. Samwiseatheart and LittleGloriaFaith24, your thoughts are greatly appreciated. _

* * *

**Part 12**

The Thomas home was full that evening when Andrew arrived and rang the doorbell. Olivia had called Rachel and Bryan as well as Jeremy. The entire family was now present.

A.J., now seven years old, was standing in the foyer looking up at Andrew as he came inside. The small boy regarded him with wide, yet innocent eyes, and everyone seemed to be smiling and happy. Brittany had come with Simon and the two of them seemed content just sitting alone in the living room and talking.

Christina, however, seemed to carry a worried look in her eyes, and she sat alone on the sofa, separated from the rest of the family, her thoughts raging havoc on her. Once Andrew had greeted Laura, the little girl and A.J. disappeared outside, and the angel looked at Jeremy with his own question looming.

"She's worried about that one patient of hers," Jeremy said softly once Andrew had pulled him aside. "I don't know what to do, Andrew, she's not been this way in a long time. I think she's internally frightened for Scott Reinhardt, but at the same time, her emotions are running high because of the situation with the boy's arrogant father."

"I know," Andrew said nodding. "I met him."

"Listen, if there's anything that can be done, I have the faith that you and your friends will achieve it, but Christina…" his voice trailed and Andrew could tell that Jeremy was worried. "Oh well, I guess I'd better get into the kitchen and get some of Donna's potato salad before it disappears. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No," Andrew said and walked over to where Christina was sitting on the sofa. He sat down next to her.

She looked up only briefly and looked back down at her lap, her thoughts a jumble.

"You've really bitten off a lot with this case, haven't you?" Andrew asked as he squeezed her shoulder compassionately.

"I guess so," Christina nodded numbly, but glanced towards the door leading out to the patio where her daughter and nephew were now playing. "I haven't brought my work home with me in a long time, Andrew."

"I know," he smiled gently. "To see a little boy loose out on having a childhood, well, that's not an easy thing for any of us. You care for that little boy, and I know that this has not been easy for you at all."

"How does one deal with the arrogance?" Christina said. "I always believed that God made us equal, that we all have our strengths and weaknesses, but how does one even begin to deal with people when they look down at you and threat you as though you're the scum on the bottom of their shoes? I mean, it's so hard for me to grasp the idea that this is actually going on. I wish I could understand why Dr. Reinhardt is behaving this way."

"He's hurting, Christina," Andrew said softly. "I've been assigned to his case, and Laura's been helping me with this."

"Laura's been helping you?" She asked weakly.

"In very much the same way you helped us when you were 10. Laura's been teaching me songs she loves, and I've been trying to use them as a way to reach Edward Reinhardt," Andrew said. "I started working as a custodian at the Science Institute and there I met Agnes. She's Scott's grandmother and now she knows who I am, and what I'm trying to do, but Edward is so rude and insulting towards me, I fear I may not be able to reach him. But, Agnes explained some things to me about this man, that made me understand why he's this way." He looked at his friend earnestly. "Christina, there's always a reason why people behave in the way they do, but in this case, if Edward Reinhardt finds his inner child through this music, it will become somehow harder for him, simply because he will have to face a part of his past that he has tried for over 25 years to hide away from."

Christina nodded. "You don't have to tell me anything else, but in hiding his inner child away is destroying his son. I met Scott this afternoon at the field not far from their house. The little boy had gone there and I found him and started talking to him. I told him about our friendship through one of my stories, but it was so hard for him to hear it. By the time I finished reading the story, he was crying in my arms. I mean, I finally got him to open up and talk to me, but I don't know how much good that will do."

"It will do a lot more good than you think," he smiled gently at his friend. Moments later, the doorbell rang and they stood up to answer it. As Christina went to answer it, a loud crash was heard in another part of the house and she looked at Andrew with a frightened look on her face. "Answer the door," he said and she went and opened the door. Outside, Tess and Monica were waiting outside. Once they were inside, Andrew greeted the other angels, but within seconds, Daniel had rushed out into the foyer, nodded in the direction of the angels, and picked up the phone. "It's Olivia, her water broke, and she's having contractions and seems to be in the early stages of labor. Andrew, she's asking for you."

The angel smiled and squeezed Christina's shoulder before rushing into the dining room. Once he was gone, Christina could hear her father frantically calling an ambulance.

Christina smiled weakly at Tess and Monica, but ran through the house and outside to get A.J. and Laura.

* * *

"Andrew," Olivia was crying as her contractions became stronger. She had tears streaming down her face and was lying on the floor in the dining room, a broken plate near her head, and to one side Donna was seated and was wiping a damp washcloth against her forehead. 

"I'm here," he whispered once he came into the room. He got down on the floor on the other side of her head, took her hand in his, and squeezed it.

"I've called the ambulance, and they are on their way," Daniel said as he came into the room some moments later.

Andrew continued to hold the hand of the young woman, his calming voice resonating in her ear.

"The baby's coming," Olivia gasped as another contraction made her feel as though she was squeezing a beach ball out through a straw. "Oh God, it hurts…"

"I know," Andrew whispered gently, but continued to hold her hand tightly. Every so often he would squeeze it as Olivia went through more contractions.

By this time Tess, Monica, Bryan, Rachel, and Jeremy had come into the room. Christina had opted to remain with the two children in the living room. Rachel looked at her husband when she saw the Angel of Death on the floor next to the young girl, and she could tell that he was coaching her through the contractions. "I never would have believed it," She whispered to Bryan. "He's really helping her."

Bryan nodded. "It's beautiful," he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Within seconds Brittany and Simon came into the room.

"You've got to get her feet up," Brittany shouted and Daniel ran into the living room and grabbed some of the cushions from off the sofa. Once he returned, they managed to raise Olivia's feet.

In response, Olivia screamed again as the labor pains started. "I'm scaredAndrew, I'm so-scared," she gasped as her entire body could somehow sense that the baby was coming, and her gaze sought the gentle eyes of the angel. "Help me."

"It's OK, just push, Olivia," he said gently and when she began to heed his instructions, he continued to speak to her. "That's it sweetheart, breathe," he began to coordinate his breathing with hers.

"I think we should get some more blankets," Tess said urgently. "It looks as though she's going to have her child right here."

Upon hearing those words, the family scattered, Donna ran up the stairs to get some more blankets, Jeremy ran to get some towels out of the bathroom, and Daniel and Bryan went through the kitchen and out into the garage to retrieve a mattress which would become a makeshift bed for Olivia. Andrew remained with his friend and as the family reassembled in the dining room, the paramedics arrived.

Monica and Brittany ran to the door and opened it to see a female and male paramedic coming into the house. "The baby's coming, she's going to have it here," Brittany said softly. "All I could do was get her feet up, but the rest, you guys are going to have to do."

"We will, don't worry," the man answered and they rushed into the dining room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Olivia was still in labor, her eyes were now filled with tears, and Andrew was still next to her his hand now moist with Olivia's sweat and her screams emerging as she tried with all her might to push. 

"That's it, push," the paramedic was still on the floor. "I can see his head, push, Olivia, push."

The young woman did as instructed, but her eyes were filled with tears as she felt a searing pain curse through her body and she collapsed against Andrew, the sobs tearing themselves from her body.

Within seconds, Andrew's eyes met those of the female paramedic and his eyes widened when he recognized her, it was Madeline Reinhardt, Scott's mother. He had seen her when he took her brother home, but it did not occur to her who he was or what exactly was happening. Right now, he was there for Olivia, and the girl's face was unusually pale.

"It's OK, Olivia," he said gently and held her hand tightly in his. "You're almost there."

"Andrew, I'm so tired," she whimpered, her head was still resting against his chest, and she could feel him stroking her head gently.

"I know, sweetheart," he said.

As the time wore on, Olivia felt her body getting weaker and weaker, and as the baby's cries emerged through the house, the paramedic shouted out. "It's a boy!" The family cheered, but their cheers soon died away when they regarded the boy's mother. By this time, Olivia had closed her eyes upon hearing the words, her body sagged and her eyes glazed over. She could feel the pain still in her body even after the umbilical cord was cut.

"Give me a reading on her pulse," the paramedic shouted to Madeline and Andrew looked at Daniel with a saddened look in his eyes.

As Olivia slipped out of consciousness once again, Daniel looked at Tess. "What's happening?"

"There were complications with the birth, Daniel, Olivia is dying," Andrew whispered, and everyone in the room could tell that his words were earnest, because the angel was now dressed in his beige suit and he was glowing. He still held the young woman in his arms, and everyone could see the tears that were streaming from beneath his eyes.

"No," Donna cried as she squeezed the hand of her adopted daughter. "Please, Andrew, can't you do something?"

"I can do nothing, Donna. Olivia has to fight to survive, but whatever happens, she's in God's hands," he said gently. With his arms still around her, he leaned over and began to whisper to her spirit. _Olivia, sweetheart, can you hear me?_

_Andrew, what's happening to me?_

_You're dying, my friend,_ he whispered gently to her. _Don't be afraid, whatever happens, if you are meant to go home tonight, I will be with you and I will take you. I will remain with you until the Father holds you in His arms._

_I'm so scared, please stay with me. _

_I know, you're not alone, Olivia._

_My baby?_

_Your baby will be fine. He will live and Donna and Daniel will care for him if you are not able to, but you may not survive tonight. There were complications Olivia, and the paramedics are trying to help you,_Andrew's words were filled with love and understanding for his young friend.

_I wanted to hold my baby, to be a mother,_ she whispered, her voice filled with sadness.

_I know you do, and that is what you must hold onto,_ Andrew said softly. _I'm here, and God is with you, my friend. Don't give up, you have a lot of people here who love you and they will do whatever they can for you._


	13. Chapter 13

_I am affixing a tissue warning to this chapter. Please retrieve some before you start reading. I will not give anything away, but the emotion and angst is there. _

_Take care everyone, and thank you so much for the reviews. Please don't stop reviewing this, I really enjoy reading your comments. _

_Have a good weekend._

* * *

**Part 13**

As Andrew continued to speak to the young woman on the floor, Madeline Reinhardt stood in the dining room unable to move. Her thoughts were a jumble as Tess approached her. "You just going to stand there?"

"That man, I…"

"You've seen him before, Madeline. And your son has seen him," Tess said.

"Who is he?"

"He's an Angel of Death, and he's been sent here because he may have to take Olivia home," Tess said softly.

"Scott," Madeline whispered.

"Your son knows Andrew," Tess said simply. "He tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. Now you are seeing Andrew yourself, and you know that your son has spoken nothing but the truth."

As the woman made her way back down the hall, Tess began to pray, she could somehow sense that Olivia was losing the battle, but she hoped that God would help the girl in His own way. Her compassionate brown eyes filled with tears when she heard the crying of the child.

There was no question in Tess' mind that as the evening wore on, they would eventually know what would happen to Olivia and whatever it was, as long as it was in God's hands, then everything would happen as it should.

Christina came out of the living room some moments later, her eyes were now filled with tears. "I never thought," she whispered softly.

"I know baby," Tess said softly. "This wasn't what any of us expected."

"Olivia has been through so much, she's a fighter, maybe she'll survive," Christina looked at the wise angel, but could see her daughter coming towards her, her sad eyes filled with tears.

"Mommy, if Olivia goes home, do you think Andrew will take me too?" Laura asked weakly.

"What are you saying?" Christina whispered, her grief filled eyes widening in surprise.

"I saw God when I was in the hospital, Mommy, and He held me in His arms. I miss Him, He loved me so much," Laura said softly.

Christina looked at Tess, who nodded. As the small girl began to cry, neither of them could see that Madeline was coming down the hallway and was listening to their words.

"You had a near death experience and you didn't tell us?" Christina asked. "Oh Laura, you should never be afraid to tell me something. I haven't been as observant of you during the past few days, but I will always listen to you. Will you forgive me?"

"Mm-hum, it's just that I thought you would think I was crazy," Laura said. "People don't understand when someone says they know an angel or have seen something that can't be proved. There's this boy at my school, he sits two rows in front of me and everyone says he crazy because he can see things most people can't. He even told me that his mommy and daddy said that he was nuts because he saw Andrew take his uncle home. He said that he doesn't understand why his mommy and daddy don't accept him, and why they expect him to be like Einstein. Mommy, who's Einstein?"

"He was a genius, and from what I understand about him, he also believed that God exists even though science hadn't proven it." She looked up and her eyes locked with those of Madeline Reinhardt. After some seconds passed, Christina looked at her daughter with all the love she carried for the child. "Laura, sweetie, I know that you have been sad, that the physical therapy takes its toll, and that I haven't been there for you as I should have been, but I love you so much and I would be so sad if Andrew were to take you to heaven tonight."

"OK, then maybe another time?"

"Baby, I'm sure that Andrew will take you home another time," Tess said and smiled at the small child.

"Is Olivia going to be OK?" Laura asked, when she saw Madeline standing in the hallway.

"We're doing everything we can for her," came her weak answer and she returned to the living room.

Tess looked at Christina and Laura. "I don't know if you two know this, but that was Scott's mother."

"That was Mrs. Reinhardt?" Christina asked.

Tess nodded.

* * *

Within the hour, they managed to safely transport Olivia and the baby to the hospital, and the family assembled in the waiting room. Christina went immediately into the chapel and sat down inside, all the while she looked around the small room. 

"Hey, honey," Jeremy's voice emerged and he came and sat down next to his wife. "You OK?"

Christina reacted by falling into the arms of her husband and crying. "I haven't been very nice these last few days. I've been centering everything on Scott, and my work. Not on what's important. Olivia may die tonight, and I don't know what I will say to her son if she does."

"Did Olivia tell you what she wanted to name him?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, she told me about two weeks ago after she had her name changed," Christina said softly. "She wants him to be named Brendan Andrew Thomas."

"She wasn't afraid of what could happen in giving birth, was she?" Jeremy asked.

"No, she wanted Andrew to be with her no matter what happened," Christina said sadly. "She was convinced that the baby would be fine, but no one expected that she would…"

Jeremy looked at her earnestly. "Whatever happens, Christina, Olivia will be happy. She'll either be with the child she bore, or she will be with God and Brendan forever. She may leave this place behind, and the pain will exist here, but she will find peace no matter what happens, and you know that Andrew will take care of her when we no longer are able to."

"You think she's going to die?"

"Yeah, I do," he said softly as she could feel his arms around her. "She'll be embraced in God's arms, honey, and that's probably going to be the best place for her."

Christina nodded and looked at the cross that was situated in the front of the room. "It doesn't seem fair though."

"Perhaps not, but God knows what He's doing, and if you taught me anything during the past few years, Mrs. Lowery, you taught me to embrace that love, and I know that Laura does as well," Jeremy said softly.

"You know what she told me at the house?" Christina asked.

"I overheard her talking to Andrew about it before he left the last time," Jeremy said softly. "I know that this isn't the best thing to talk about right now, but I know that she's been sad for the last few months, and I guess I should have told you what I had heard, but you seemed so caught up with work that I couldn't bring myself to even try."

"But, why didn't you? Jeremy this is about our daughter," Christina said softly.

"I know, and it was wrong of me, but I guess I also thought that she would eventually talk to both of us about it," Jeremy said sadly. "Now, we have to be there for her, and give her the strength she needs."

"What about Olivia's baby?" Christina asked.

"Your mom and dad want to adopt the child if Olivia doesn't make it," Jeremy said sadly. "I know this is not easy, but God doesn't give us anything He knows we cannot handle."

* * *

There was no change in Olivia's condition and Andrew remained with her until the very end. 

It was early the following morning when Andrew received word that he would have to act as Olivia's Angel of Death. He waited with her until it was time for them to go and at last, he managed to look down at her, his face a depiction of the pain he felt in having to take the young woman home. After so many battles, he thought sadly and to die only after finding the will to live seemed unfair to him. He sighed deeply, he knew that the thoughts cursing through his head were not the best nor were they necessarily right, but in the pain and sadness he felt was also overwhelming.

All Andrew was able to do was to look down at Olivia as she slept. "Father, I don't mean to question you, but is this really for the best?" He paused after asking and could hear the reassuring words emanating through his being. "She really would have endured much more if she were to live. She needs her rest and her peace."

As soon as the answer came, he nodded his head and stood up, the radiating love of God enveloping him as he leaned over Olivia and kissed her cheek gently._ Olivia, sweetheart, it's time to go. Are you ready?_

_I'm afraid._

_I know you are, but I'm with you and I promise you have nothing to fear._ As he spoke, he brushed his hand through her raven black hair. This action seemed to calm her somewhat and she looked at him.

_Andrew, would you please promise to do something for me when you come back?_

_I'll do whatever I can, Olivia, you know that,_ came his gentle answer.

_Tell Donna, Daniel, and Christina that I love them, and that I thank them for being my family and for taking me in when my own family had cast me out. Tell them to take care of the baby for me, and to tell him about me when he's older._

_I promise sweetheart. _Andrew rested his hand against her cheek, and brushed it gently, somehow the action drawing the spirit out of the body as it lay on the bed. _ It's time, my friend. Will you walk with me? _Within seconds, she joined him, the light of God's love filling her heart as they began their journey towards the light.

_Andrew, I will see them again, won't I?_ She asked weakly.

_Yes, you will, _He whispered as he wrapped her in his arms.

_Will you do something else for me? I wanted to ask you if you could be his godfather when he is christened._

_I can do that, _Andrew whispered.

_Then I'm ready for you to take me home. I will get to see you sometimes too, won't I?_ She asked him as they continued to walk towards the light, which was beckoning her towards it. She found herself almost anxious to reach it.

_Yes, in heaven you will not only see me, but you will also see your Heavenly Father, Brendan and your Earthly father._

Olivia felt the embrace of God the nearer she came to the light. When she reached the nimbus of light, she could feel the love enfolding her and the love of God holding her in the arms of unconditional love. When she looked back to where Andrew had been standing, she discovered that he had returned to Earth, and she now rested in the Father's loving arms.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: I decided to go ahead and give all of you another chapter to this story. I really feel very encouraged by the reviews you have been leaving for me on this one and I am really grateful to you for reading this and letting me know what you think of the story. My other stories will be updated in the days to come, but this one is my priority, since all of you have been so kind._

_Please let me know what you think of this._

* * *

**Part 14**

Daniel was still seated in the waiting room of the hospital when Andrew returned, his eyes filled with sadness as he regarded the man who had come to love Olivia as one of his own children.

"Daniel?" Andrew spoke, his voice filled with sadness as the father of one of his dearest friends woke from his slumber.

"Andrew, how is she?"

"I'm sorry," Andrew sat down next to Daniel. "I had to take her home."

"Y-you mean?"

The angel nodded and looked at him with sadness. "Olivia is happy, Daniel, she's very happy."

Daniel could see the tears streaming down Andrew's handsome face, and he nodded and embraced the angel. "I believe you," he whispered. "Andrew, I thank you for being her friend, and for all those times you helped her."

"Did she tell you what she wanted the child to be named?" Andrew asked weakly.

"Brendan Andrew," Christina's voice emerged as she came out of the chapel. She looked at her father. "Daddy, she wanted to name her son after the two kindest people she knew. She told me that was her wish. Maybe she knew that she would give her life for him." Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked around the small waiting room. Aside from Andrew's presence, Daniel and she were there alone, the rest of the family were at the house getting rest for the coming days.

"Are you OK, Chrissie?" Her father asked.

She could do nothing except offer him a slight nod. She looked at Andrew, and could see an agonized look on his face and she knew that this was one assignment that had taken its toll on him. She looked at her friend with all the love and understanding she could muster. "Andrew?"

"Yes," he whispered, his voice soft.

"Are you OK?" She asked weakly.

He nodded. "I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"Jeremy said that he had this feeling that Olivia…" She covered her face with her hands and began to weep bitterly all the while shaking her head in profound disbelief. Within moments, she could feel the hand of her father on her shoulder.

"Just say what you're feeling, Chrissie, somehow I think Olivia can hear you," Daniel said softly.

Christina nodded as her crying continued. "We're going to miss you, Olivia, we're going to miss you so much," her voice cracked as she spoke, the words emerging filled with sadness.

Andrew went over to his friend and rested his hand on her shoulder. "She wanted me to thank you for being her friend, Christina. She loves your family dearly."

Christina nodded and fell into his arms, her tears still streaming down her face, the pain so strong she could barely contain it, but at the same time, she could somehow tell that Andrew was in need of her assurances, that he still needed to know that she still loved him. "Andrew, I'm trying to remember that she's happy now, she's with Brendan, butit's so hard."

He smiled weakly at her and nodded, but when he felt her arms around him, he received the assurances that he needed.

* * *

Madeline Reinhardt returned home the following morning. She could not find the words to describe the things she had seen. The courageous young woman named Olivia, and then the small girl named Laura had left their impact on her, and somehow, the two of them reminded her what she had almost lost.

It was a little after six in the morning when she stood on the field not far from her house and she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. Angels, she whispered to the stillness, but no reply came back to her. She was still standing there an hour later as the sun rose above the trees leaving her bathed in their warmth. "It's so beautiful," she whispered under her breath, but after a few moments, she could feel someone's presence with her, and she turned to see that Tess and Andrew were walking towards where she was standing.

Instead of walking away, she waited until they reached her.

"Hello Madeline," Andrew said softly, his words emerging filled with love and understanding, but also a trace of sadness.

"How is Olivia?" She asked.

"She passed away last night, baby," Tess said softly. "She's gone home."

Madeline shook her head sadly. "So much happened yesterday. I thought it was just a typical call out that we get in this kind of work, but…"

"This reminded you of Rick, didn't it?" Andrew asked softly.

Madeline nodded. "He and I were very close, he would give Scott a reason to smile and enjoy being a child. He would often run through these fields with Scotty following him as though he was the pied piper. Edward used to go into a tirade whenever Scott behaved in this way, he would compare Scotty to Ethan. That was Edwards brother."

"We know," Tess whispered gently. "Your mother told Andrew about it, and God told me."

Madeline nodded. "Edward would always get so angry when people would mention Ethan, and once he got really angry with Scott for asking him about his Uncle Ethan. I mean, Edward is a wonderful person, but he can be very cruel sometimes. I mean; he would say that people would believe that Scott is stupid, or worse, that he was crazy."

"And what do you think?" Andrew asked. "Do you think that what Edward is doing with Scott is the right thing?"

"I don't know, I never really had the courage to question it," Madeline said. "Then I heard that little girl speaking to her mother last night about her experience."

"The little girl's name is Laura, her mother is Christina Lowery," Tess said gently.

"The psychologist?" Madeline asked.

"That's right," Andrew said gently as he rested his hand on the woman's shoulders. "Christina is my friend, Madeline, and the stories she told your son were all true. Tess and I are angels, and we're here to help your family."

"But what about the family of that little girl who died last night?" Madeline asked. "Who will help them? I know how they feel."

"We know you do, but in helping you, the Father says that we will also help them," Tess said gently.

"I don't know what to think. That little girl really did clinically die, didn't she?" Madeline asked. "I mean, s-she's only a few years older than Scott."

"That's right, she sits behind him in study hall," Tess explained. "She never once thought your son was crazy, but you and your husband did."

Madeline nodded and as she turned around, she could see that Scott had come outside and that he was carrying a folded up piece of paper in his hands. Instead of walking over to her son, she looked at the angels. "What should I do?"

Andrew looked at her, his eyes serene, "you must allow your son to grow at his own rate, and perhaps it will be up to you to help your husband understand that the pain he feels about his brother is being passed on to his son."

Madeline nodded and as she turned back around to see her son, when she looked back to where the angels had been standing, she realized that she was now alone. After a few moments, she began to walk towards him, her eyes filling with tears once she reached her son.

"Scotty?" She spoke his name as she looked down at him.

"Hi Mom," the boy spoke, but when he saw her troubled expression, he spoke. "What's wrong?"

"I had a long night, and I saw some things that I wanted to tell you about," Madeline said softly. "Listen, I thought maybe we could take this in-service day and go see your friend, Christina. I think she's going to need a friend today."

Scott nodded and smiled as they stood up.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks everyone for the reviews...it's your words that keep these stories going. I am grateful to you for your continued support, and hopefully the next story will be as well received as this one has been._

_Blessings and thanks._

* * *

**Part 15**

Christina sat at her desk some four hours later. Yesterday things had been so normal, she was stressed by the case with Scott Reinhardt, but now she was sitting there looking down at paperwork, and thinking about Olivia. She's dead, the young woman thought sadly to herself. As she stared down at the case, she sighed deeply as she heard someone tapping softly on the door.

Glancing down at her notes, she realized that no one was due to come in for another hour, but she stood up and went to open the door. Standing on the opposite side of the doorway were Scott Reinhardt and his mother, Madeline.

"Hi, I think you're early," she whispered.

"I know we are," Madeline said softly. "Mrs. Lowery, may I call you Christina?"

"Yes, you can," Christina said softly. "I didn't know who you were last night."

"It's OK," Madeline said shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't know who you were either. I wanted to tell you, I'm so sorry about Olivia."

"Thank you," Christina said softly. "She was my sister in every way that mattered."

"I know how you feel," Madeline said and reached over and touched Christina's shoulder. "Scott and I were very close to Rick, he was my older brother. He had AIDS, and when he was getting sicker, there was a presence in our home. I didn't know what it was, but Scott knew, and I think even my mother was aware of it."

"It was a friend," Christina said softly.

"Your friend?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Christina said softly. "He was with your uncle, Scott. He helped him to not be afraid, just like he did with Olivia last night." Christina could feel the tears streaming down her face, but she smiled bravely at the small boy. "You remember that story I told you yesterday?"

The boy pulled the small sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

As she looked down at the paper, she began to read:

-----

_A seven-year-old child, searching and eventually discovering the key to everything lost____is love. God is love, and that love will remain in your life, so long as you never forget that it and He exists._

-----

As she finished reading the text, the tears were now streaming down her cheeks and she glanced up and could see that Andrew was now standing in the doorway, the light that surrounded him somehow filling the office and after a few moments, Scott turned around.

"It's you!" The little boy backed slowly away, but he regarded Andrew with awe.

"Hello Scott," Andrew spoke as he offered Christina a compassionate smile and then directed his attention on the little boy. "Christina told me that you had asked about me."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that you were the same person I saw," Scott said softly. "I remember how you were with my Uncle Rick."

"Yes, and someday, I will be there for you," he smiled gently, "but that won't be for a long, long, long time."

"What's your name? I mean, Christina told me, but I can't remember," Scott whispered.

"My name is Andrew," he said and came over to where the boy was standing. Once he was standing next to him, he rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You're really an angel?"

"Mm-hum, and you want to know a secret?" Andrew asked gently. Once the small boy nodded, he continued to speak. "Your friend Raphael is an angel too, he's also a friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Yes," Andrew said and got down on his knees in front of the boy. When the child self-consciously backed up, Andrew smiled comfortingly at him. "Don't be afraid, Scott, you've been a very strong little boy for such a long time, you've forgotten what it feels like to live as a boy should live. That's why God sent us to you, He wanted us to show you what it feels like to be a child, and to experience the joys of childhood."

Christina watched as her friend sat down on the sofa and could see that Scott crawled over next to him. "You're not happy with your life, are you?" Andrew finally asked the small child.

The boy, forgetting that his mother was seated in the room as well, shook his head. "There's this cartoon that comes on TV here, it's about a boy who is really, really smart. I sometimes think my daddy wants me to be like this boy, and he…"

"It's OK, Scott," Andrew said gently. "God doesn't expect you to be anything other than what you are. Your father needs to realize this."

Madeline looked at Andrew as the angel spoke gently to her son. "How can either one of us stand up to Edward, Andrew? I'm afraid to even try. I'm afraid of how Edward will react to what we want to say."

"Madeline, you have nothing to be afraid of. My friends Monica and Tess are taking care of him, and they will talk to him before you must," Andrew reached over and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If you ask the Father for the strength you need, then you will be surprised with how much courage you carry inside of you. But, you must do something, or else this little boy's spirit will suffer more than it already has."

"I never realized," Madeline whispered.

Andrew nodded. "I know, and God knows, but now that you've realized this, it will be easier for you to make the necessary changes." He looked down at the small boy and smiled. "I wanted to bring you the rest of those books Raphael was going to give you to read, Scott. He wants you to enjoy them, and God wants you to know that no matter how many physics equations you know, and how smart you are in school, and how many A's you have on your report card, that without experiencing what it means to be a child, you will not find the joy in the life you have been given." Andrew ruffled the boy's hair as he stood up. "You're a really special little boy, Scott, and God wants to see you happy, as do His angels."

"Thank you," the small boy accepted the six paperback books Andrew now handed to him. He laid the books on the sofa and embraced the angel.

Madeline looked down at the books Andrew had given to her son. "Narnia, I had nearly forgotten."

"You saw the birth of a child last night, and through Laura, another child, you realized that that hope does, in fact, exist," Andrew said gently. "Madeline, now, you have the tools you need to make sure your son will live out his youth as a child should. It will be up to you to secure this, and God will help you do so as long as you ask Him."

Madeline nodded, and once Scott ended his embrace with the angel, mother and son embraced.

Christina could still feel the tears streaming down her cheeks and she looked at her friend. "Andrew?" She finally found her voice and was able to speak his name.

"Yes, my friend."

"You'll stay for the funeral, won't you?" She asked weakly.

"Yes, I'll be here."

Once the angel disappeared, Christina looked at Scott and Madeline. The boy was now holding the books in his hands, and after a few moments, he looked at his mother. "You think that Andrew will come back to see us, Mommy?"

Madeline looked at Christina and when she got a slight nod, she smiled. "Yes, I think he will."

* * *

The Science Institute was empty when Edward arrived for work that afternoon. The in-service day had not only encompassed the school his son attended but also the community college where he worked. Contrary to the fact that it was empty, Edward found that he liked the idea of working in solitude. As he came down the hallway, he found himself smiling somewhat at the rare possibility of working alone At least that silly custodian with his kiddie songs wasn't around, he thought grimly as he pulled the key to his office from his pocket.

"Edward Reinhardt?" A stern sounding voice emerged and he looked up to see the counselor from his son's school as well as Christina's assistant standing in the hallway, both were standing there waiting, as though they had expected him to arrive at that moment.

"What can I do for you?" He asked his voice bordering on impatience, and this was something that Tess and Monica were long since accustomed to when it came to dealing with this particular person.

"Edward, we are here because of your son, Scott," Tess said intentionally using his first name, and when he snapped his head around towards her, he could tell by the expression on her face, that she was not going to accept being talked down to again by him.

"What about him?" Edward asked.

"There exists a part of him that is dying," Monica said simply.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Listen to them, Eddy," a voice emerged from behind them and he turned around and could see his mother-in-law, Agnes, standing some two feet behind him. She placed her flat hand against the wall and was regarding them with kindness, but there was also a trace of sadness evident in her wise gray eyes. "I know you loved Ethan, no one wants to deny you that, but you have to realize that your attitude today is leaving its scars on that little boy."

"This is not any of your concern Agnes," he said angrily. "I think you should just leave us alone and stop with your stupid interfering."

"You're just going to continue pushing people away, Eddy, aren't you?" Agnes asked softly. "You continue to do so and you're going to wallow in your grief forever, you will do it alone and never find the healing you need."

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"I am talking about your brother, Eddy. He's dead, he's in Heaven with God. Do you think he's sad or miserable there? I think he lives in the most wonderful place imaginable," Agnes said softly. "You and me, we are both scientists, yet, you deny the existence of a Father in Heaven who loves you, while I embrace the idea that God is real, that He exists and that He cares for us. Please, for once in your life, you have to listen to what these ladies have to say to you. If you can't see it, I certainly can. They care for your son, if they didn't they wouldn't even be here. Let them arm you with God's truth and not with this selfish pride that robs your son of the right he has to live and be happy in the innocence of childhood."

Tess looked at Agnes with unsuppressed surprise.

"I met your friend, Andrew, yesterday," Agnes explained softly, her gaze falling on Tess and then Monica. "He and I talked for some time about Scott, and I know that you are here for him, to help him find that part of himself Edward has denied the very existence of."

"Yes," Monica said softly, "that is true."

Tess looked at the man and smiled gently. "What your mother-in-law just said is exactly the message we were sent to give you." As she spoke, she and Monica began to glow, the light of God's love washing over them and the two angels looked at Agnes and then at the man. "God wants you to know that He's immensely proud of you, Agnes, not only for trying to help relay this message but also for helping our friend Andrew understand why it was that Edward is in so much pain."

"What are you?" Edward asked.

"We're angels, Edward," Monica said softly. "We were sent here to help your son find his inner child. As Andrew often said, the loss of a child is just as tragic as the death of one's internal child. You have lost yours, you lost it when Ethan went bungee jumping the summer before your senior year in high school. It died right along with him."

Edward looked at them. "How did you know that?"

"We know that you're in pain because of his death, but Edward, in denying your own grief about him, you suppressed not only yourself, but your wife, and your son. You are not created to deny your son his rights to childhood. You denied your own inner child when Ethan died, but you forgot how to live as an emotional person, you found logic instead of peace, and you used intellect in place of humanity," Tess said and from behind her back she produced a copy of a scientific journal. "This is what your world is made up of; logic, numbers, theories, physics, biology, but no inner child, no opportunity to embrace the emotions of who you are, and who God created you to be."

"After Ethan died, I remember how you hid yourself away and would do nothing but read these journals," Agnes began. "After you and Madeline married, the one thing I feared the most was that you would drag her into this same sort of life. That is what you did, you molded my daughter into someone she wasn't. You made her into a sort of robot making her follow orders, and seeing things in the same way you did, but that's not the person she was, that was not her personality. It was simply your way of hiding the grief you carried, but you prevented my daughter from becoming the person she was supposed to be. Do you think it didn't hurt me to see Madeline come into my office and defend you after you told her that you wanted Scotty to see a therapist?"

As she spoke, Madeline and Scott came out of the elevator and came down the hallway and approached them. Andrew was walking some steps behind them.

"God doesn't want you to place blame, Agnes," Andrew's voice and she turned around and was face to face with the angel she had defended. "You are hurting because of what Edward has done to your family, but now that he knows, you can all begin the process of healing."

The old woman nodded and smiled weakly acknowledging the words Andrew had just spoken.

"You're an angel too?" Edward asked weakly.

Andrew nodded. "Yes, I am. There were many angels who were sent here to watch over your family, Edward. I was sent to help you find your inner child, but we were all here to help Scott. I am here in a number of facets, one was to lead a friend of mine home."

"Home?"

"To Heaven, Daddy, Andrew's the angel I saw with Uncle Rick," Scott said smiling broadly. "I told Grandma about him, and she believed me, then when I told Christina, she believed me too, and she told me that Andrew is her friend."

Andrew nodded. "Sometimes children are more perceptive of God's involvement in their lives than adults are, Edward. But, sadly, you were trying to hide this child away from his inquisitive nature, and this in turn hurt him."

"I did everything wrong," Edward whispered softly.

"Not everything," Andrew said softly. "You had the best intentions at heart, but you hid those away behind your grief." He went over and rested his hand on Edward's shoulder. "I know you're sad that your brother is no longer with you, just as Christina and her family is sad that her adopted sister, Olivia, is no longer with them, but both Ethan and Olivia are happy. Edward, they are with God, and they are no longer in pain. You must understand that a part of Olivia lives on, in the spirit of the baby she bore last night, but Ethan lives on in the spirit of this little boy." He took Scott's hand and smiled gently down at the child. "Because he was your twin, your brother will always be a part of you, Edward, just as he is a part of your son. Scott has as much in common with Ethan as he does with you."

Tess nodded. "Your son has athletic abilities that are similar to Ethan, and that's why you wanted to take him out of P.E. class. You wanted to protect him in the way that you could not protect Ethan, but baby, God knows that you are afraid, and He knows that your son has a talent, but that doesn't mean that Scott will make the same mistake Ethan made." She directed her attention to Scott. "Now, if I hear of you diving into the shallow end again, you're going to answer to me, young man."

Scott looked at her in awe. "How'd you know about that?"

"That's easy, your coach is a friend of ours," Monica smiled.

Scott finally nodded. "I won't do it again," he promised and after a moment he looked up at Andrew. "I remember seeing a light when you were with Uncle Ray, was that God?"

"Yes, Scott, it was," Andrew said gently.

Madeline smiled weakly and looked at her husband. "I always wanted you to know that I love you, that I always have, but I wanted to see you take care of your emotions, Eddy. Now, do you think you can?"

The man swallowed and nodded, his eyes still on the three angels. "Is God angry with me?" He finally managed to ask Tess.

"No baby, God loves you, and His wish is that you will embrace his love and not turn away from Him," Tess said gently.

Edward nodded and when he glanced over at his wife and mother-in-law, he smiled weakly, but when he turned back towards where the angels had stood, they were gone, the journal Tess had held had turned into a dove. The bird of peace suddenly flew through the hallway, into his office, and disappeared out the window.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

Three days later, Christina came into the church, this time she wore a dark gray dress and was holding Jeremy's hand. Laura had made the decision to stay home with Paula and Vincent. They all knew that she had to deal with Olivia's passing in her own way and Christina now understood that Laura had her own way of understanding the events of the past days.

As they came inside, she looked around the sanctuary in hopes of seeing her parents or brother and sister-in-law, but when she saw her best friend, Lindsey, she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks and when she felt Lindsey's arms around her, she broke down and began to cry once again. "I thought I couldn't cry anymore."

"I know," Lindsey said. "The entire flight home I was crying, and the stewardess brought me an entire box of tissues." She smiled slightly, but ran her hand through her curly blonde hair.

Jeremy finally led them both to a pew and the three of them sat down together. They could see Olivia's casket at the front near the pulpit, and Christina could still feel the tears in her eyes as she regarded the body of her friend.

As the other mourners filed into the church, Christina could see that Tess, Monica and Andrew were seated in the balcony watching the events taking place from a distance. She offered them a weak smile and a nod, but could not even bring herself to say anything to Jeremy or Lindsey about their presence. She figured that Andrew would come see them before they would depart, and she could still not believe that on the happiest day of Olivia's life, the young woman had died. It did not seem fair, but there was very little she could have done about it, and the last thing she wanted to do was place blame.

"I don't believe it, Lindsey, look who's here," she whispered once she turned around and could see the door to the sanctuary opening and someone had come in and was walking down the aisle towards them.

"Who is it?" Lindsey asked as she turned around, but as she did, she found herself rubbing the remaining tears out of her eyes.

"It's Greg Munson, Olivia's ex-boyfriend," Christina said softly. "But, I thought he was still in jail, what's he doing here?"

"According to police radio, he was released last week," Jeremy said softly, but stood up with the intent of confronting the young man.

"No, Jeremy, don't," Christina said softly. "It's not worth it anymore."

He calmed down somewhat and managed to sit back down next to her as Greg came down the aisle and seated himself in the pew in front of them.

"I wonder what he is doing here?" Lindsey asked, her voice soft. "I figured that he'd rot in jail somewhere."

Within moments, Daniel and Donna came into the church and when Daniel saw that Greg was seated there, he just about lost his temper. He walked slowly towards the pew where Greg was seated and looked down at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see the kid," Greg said assuredly.

"You're not the father, and you're not welcome here," Daniel said weakly. "Please leave, Greg, our family doesn't want you here."

"And Olivia's family? What about them?"

"We are Olivia's family," Christina said and stood up. "We have always tried to be there for her and we would never ever have hurt her the way you did."

"Where's the kid?" Greg asked looking at Christina with contempt.

"You're not the boy's father, Greg, and you know this," Andrew's voice interrupted them and as he approached them, he continued to speak to the boy, his voice calm, his words filled with sadness. "You have nothing to seek here, and this family would appreciate it if you would go."

"Who are you?" Greg asked.

"I am a friend of this family and a friend of Olivia's," Andrew said softly. "My name is Andrew."

"You're the one who she claimed to be the father," Greg looked at the angel with the ever-present contempt in his eyes.

"No, I am not," Andrew said softly. "The father's name was Brendan and he and Olivia are now reunited in Heaven."

"That wench doesn't deserve to go to heaven," Greg muttered under his breath and Christina could feel the tears beginning to stream from beneath her eyes as Greg's words hit them. Jeremy stood up, but she grabbed his hand, and he eventually sat back down. Lindsey was about to lunge at him, but when Andrew rested a calming hand on her shoulder she looked up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Excuse me, young man, would you like to repeat what you just said?" Tess was now standing behind them, she had her hands on her hips and she was regarding Greg with about as much anger an angel could get away with expressing in the sanctuary of a church.

He looked at Tess. "You have no business speaking to me in this way, you don't even know me, and furthermore, I know what I'm talking about, just ask the minister at my church."

"If a minister is passing judgment on a young woman, then he has no business calling himself a man of the cloth. Furthermore, you have no business passing judgment on that little girl, Greg Munson."

"How do you know who I am?" Greg demanded.

"I know all about you," Tess said assuredly. "I know that you beat up that little girl, and that you tied her wrists and left her in an alley in New York City when you found out that she was pregnant. I know that every young woman you ever dated, you abused and hurt. I know that you used the word of the Almighty God in a twisted way rather than the true way, and that you used people to your own benefit and then dropped them," Tess continued. "But, what you failed to realize, Greg, is that Olivia Thomas lived a good life, she showed more strength and courage than you could even imagine. She was a kind-hearted person who found the strength to keep living even after someone she had trusted had almost taken that faith away from her."

"Tess, you're so right, I mean, she was a nice person, and she always tried to help other people," Lindsey stood up and spoke. "She always talked about her grandmother who would not only quote passages from the Bible, but she lived what she said, and I think Olivia did the same."

"I remember how she would take care of Laura as though she was her little sister. Laura found a friend in Olivia, and she found strength through knowing her," Jeremy said. "I remember coming in from work and hearing how Olivia would read Laura stories, and she had even started to teach our daughter some Spanish. 'Te quiro te amo,' that was Olivia's favorite thing to say, it means, 'I love you'."

"She was proud of her heritage but she also found in our home the joy in the smallest of things," Donna said as she joined them. "It was as though each new day was a gift to her, a beautiful reminder of God and His love for all of us."

"I remember the first time we spoke," Andrew began. "She was taking care of A.J. and it was during the time that she had dropped out of school, and was working almost 20 hours a week. She had been so exhausted, but she showed more love to the Caracas family then they ever showed to her, but she tried to retain her connection to them all the while trying to find her own sense of independence. For a long time, she thought she was weak accepting help from others, but then she suddenly realized that it was OK, and when I saw her reach this understanding, it was like watching a butterfly emerge from its cocoon." He could feel the tears in his eyes, but he smiled at the people who were now listening to his words. "Today, she is in Heaven with God, and no human being has the right to determine whether or not she deserves to be there. The fact that she is there is the comfort that each and every person here can embrace."

As he finished speaking, Greg Munson stood up and left the sanctuary. Once he was gone, the preacher who was officiating the service came out and tapped the microphone and greeted the people assembled.

"I didn't know Olivia Thomas all that well," he began, "but I think the words of her friends are probably more profound and loving than anything I could say. I will say this though, through the loss of this courageous young woman, a son was born, and a beautiful reminder of God's grace will live in the spirit and soul of this child. This is what can give us the most comfort during this time."

Andrew smiled weakly, and as the preacher continued, he sat down next to Lindsey and took her hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly as Tess seated herself next to Jeremy and Monica joined them for the remainder of the service.

* * *

That afternoon, Andrew, Tess, Monica, and Raphael all met at the Thomas home, as the last of the family were preparing to leave.

Donna was sitting alone in the dining room when Andrew came into the room. "Donna?"

The woman looked at him and offered a weak smile. "I always thought I would die before my children, Andrew. I always expected to go before Olivia, not the other way around." She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief, but offered him a weak smile as he sat down next to her.

"From the start, she had become your second daughter, hadn't she?" Andrew asked softly as he took her hand and squeezed it. "She wanted you and Daniel to take care of Brendan for her. I think she may have known in the back of her mind that something was going to happen to her, but Donna, she did find her peace. That may not be much comfort to you right now, but when you consider these past months, you can at least rest assured that she is at peace now, unlike what she had felt during the turmoil she endured the last time we were here."

Brittany stood in the doorway and could hear the words of comfort from the angel. She smiled weakly as she listened to them and before she turned to leave, she could see that Andrew had turned around and his eyes sought her own. He nodded towards her indicating that she could come inside the room and sit with them.

"Donna, you will have the chance to help keep Olivia's memory alive when you raise this little boy as your grandson," Andrew said softly.

"I'll do my best to remember that, Andrew," she said softly and she squeezed his hand. "You know, I'm really glad that you're here. Our family is somehow not complete without you and I know that this kind of thing may not be easy for you, either. You probably wonder if you belong with us, but believe me, you will always belong with us, you will always have a family here."

"Thank you," he said softly. "That means a lot to me."

Once she patted his hand, she got up and left the room, Brittany came over to him and sat down. "I heard what you told her, and I think it's really special. I know it must be hard right now for everyone," she said softly. "The sad fact is, I never really knew Olivia."

"She was a good person, Brittany, I think you would have liked her," he said softly.

"You know, when I was standing in front of the mirror seven years ago, I was wondering if someone could actually say some of the nice things about me like I heard today when we were in the church," she said smiling weakly. "I don't know even today if I would, but what is important to me is that I think for the first time in a long time that my being here actually made a difference." She could feel the tears in her eyes and she wiped them away as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You did," he said. "You may not believe it right now, but you did."

"Perhaps, but I couldn't have done something like that seven years ago. Today, for some strange reason, I can actually start to believe it," she smiled weakly. "It's weird, I know, but it's a really good feeling."

"You should feel better than good about it, Brittany, if not for your actions the other night, this family might have lost Brendan as well," Andrew said gently.

"They would have?" She asked weakly.

Andrew smiled weakly, but nodded. "It's quite possible."

"So…I really did help?" She asked.

"Yes, you did."

Christina came out into the room where they were sitting. She rested her hand not only on Andrew's shoulder, but also on Brittany's, causing the teenager to look up. "Tess told me I should come in here and say good-bye to you guys. She said that you will be leaving here very soon."

"Yes, we're going to drive Brittany home, and then we're going to have to move on," Andrew said softly.

Christina smiled weakly. "I'm sorry you have to go, but I am really grateful to you for being here with us through all of this."

Andrew patted her hand. "I wish things had happened differently, Christina."

"We all know that, Andrew, and regardless of what happened, and no matter how hard this whole thing really is for us, I think deep down inside, we really are trying to understand that God's plan happens for a reason," she said softly as she hugged her friend. "I just hope that when I see you again, it will be easier for all of us."

"It should be, Olivia asked me to be the child's godfather," he said blushing slightly.

"Then we'll do everything we can to make sure that happens," Christina said softly. After a few moments, she glanced down at Brittany. "Did you accomplish here what you needed to?"

When she looked at Andrew and received a reciprocating nod, the teenager smiled weakly. "Yes, I think I did."

* * *

Laura looked out the window later that night. She had returned home with her parents and though she could not comprehend Olivia's absence from her life, she somehow knew what was happening and she could not help but smile.

Olivia is with God, she thought to herself, and looked outside at the starry night. As she thought about it, she realized that she was not alone. She turned around from her place in front of the window and could see Adam was now standing near the doorway to her room.

The angel smiled at her and she walked slowly over towards him. "She's happy, Adam, isn't she?" She asked as she received a hug from him.

He nodded and without saying a word, he pointed to the windowsill where a white dove was now sitting. The cooing sounds, which emerged from it, were somehow calming the little girl. She backed away from the window and as she crawled into bed.

As she tried to reach for the covers, she noticed that the angel had come over to where she was and had gently tucked her in. "One day I'll go to Heaven and get to see Olivia again, right?"

Adam nodded and smiled at her as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "I promise you will, but, not for a long, long, time, Laura," he said gently. "You have to be patient now, sweetheart, but things will always get better for you."

"What are you doing here?" She finally managed to ask weakly. "I mean; I thought you were helping other people."

"I got a few hours off," he smiled mysteriously at her, "but I wanted to see how another brave little girl was doing."

"Do you mean me?"

"Mm-hum, now it is time for you to get some sleep, Laura, and you will have some sweet dreams," he smiled gently at her.

"Will God help my mommy and grandparents now?" She asked weakly.

"Your family will always be held in the Father's loving arms as long as they ask Him to carry them through, Laura," Adam said as he kissed her cheek and then disappeared.

Laura stared at the window as the dove flew away.

The End

* * *

_Just some author's notes to finish this one out._

_The song lyrics for 'When you Wish Upon a Star' do not belong to me, they are merely borrowed for use in this story and are property of their prospective owners. None of the other song titles used: 'Winnie the Pooh' and 'Return to Pooh Corner' belong to me either. __The Chronicles of Narnia__ are mentioned simply because they are some of my favorite childhood books, but also because I still read them today. Anything else quoted or borrowed in this story is not used with the intent to infringe on any previously or currently held copyrights._

_The poem 'Life's Worth' as well as the short story Christina read to Scott are both written by me and are original texts and I ask that they not be distributed or posted anywhere._

_As for scientific and/or medical information, I am not a doctor, although I am related to one. Whatever may be in this story about childbirth and what have you is not based on any sort of medical fact, I simply wrote whatever inspiration I get, so nothing here should be taken too seriously, especially if dealing with science, cause I'm a dummy when it comes to that kind of stuff anyway. _

_In addition, as the only children I have are teddy bears, I would not be able to determine whether there exists anything that could be even remotely resembling fact in this story with regards to childbirth, so just bear with me (no pun intended)._

_At any rate, I hope you enjoyed the story. The next story in this series is entitled 'The Healing Spirit', and I hope that you will all stay tuned for it._

_Thanks again for the reviews._

_Namasté and God Bless,_

_Yva J._


End file.
